On The Inside FR
by psychogirl25
Summary: TRADUCTION : Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont populaires, Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont des intellos ringards. Les filles apprendront-elles à juger ce qui est à l'intérieur plutôt que les apparences ? Les garçons sont des vampires, les filles des humaines.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Inside (à l'intérieur)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire à ummmm26. (Lien sur mon profil)**

**Chapitre 1 : Les intellos : Les Cullen**

**OoO POV Bella OoO**

Les Cullen ne sont pas vraiment populaires à l'école. Pourtant, j'étais là, marchant vers leur perron avec mes amies Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que nous faisions ici. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est que leurs parents voulaient nous parler.

_PpP Flashback PpP_

_« Hé ! Hé ! Attendez ! » Jasper, le blond, se précipita derrière nous._

_« Ignorons-le totalement. » Se moqua Rosalie._

_« Hé les filles ! » Trop tard._

_« Quoi ? » Ricanais-je en me retournant pour le regarder. Il avait rentré sa chemise dans son pantalon qui était remonté au niveau de son ventre. Il avait une épaisse monture de lunettes noire, celles qui étaient tristement célèbres, et il nous souriait comme si nous étions des bonbons. Alice et Rose arquèrent leurs sourcils, leurs donnant un air de '' nous ne voulons pas être dérangées par une merde.''_

_« Mes frères et moi, nous nous demandions simplement si vous pourriez passer à la maison ce soir. » Ria-t-il en reniflant._

_Je me suis tapée le front alors qu'Alice gémissait suite à la demande du geek._

_« Pourquoi viendrons-nous dans _votre _maison ? » Cracha Rose._

_« On pourrait venir chez vous, mais je ne pense pas que cette option vous plaise. » Répondit-il._

_Alice le regarda en état de choc. Elle pensait à ce que je pensais. Personne n'avait osé parler comme cela à Rosalie._

_« Très bien, très bien. Nous viendrons. »_

_« Cool. Nos parents veulent juste vous parler. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Dix-sept heure. »_

_« Ok. »_

_Rose lui fit signe de décoller et le regarda avec dégoût. Alice était encore en état de choc. J'ai haussé les épaules et me dirigeai vers mon casier. Nous venions juste d'avoir rendez-vous avec les ringards de l'école._

_PpP Fin du Flashback PpP_

« Bonjour les filles. » Nous accueilli une belle femme que je supposais être Esmée Cullen. Que diable ? Comment ses fils pourraient être si ringards alors que leur mère était ainsi ?

« Hé, Madame Cullen. Ravie de vous rencontrer.'' Dit-Alice avec sa personnalité exubérante en lui rendant son sourire.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Esmée. »

« Okay, Esmée. »

« Nous sommes si heureux que vous ayez pu venir. » Déclara un bel homme blond. C'était Monsieur Cullen !

« Oh, pas de problème. » Répondis-je comme Rosalie paraissait choquée et Alice le regardait surprise.

« Je suis Monsieur Cullen, mais vous pouvez m'appeler toutes les trois Carlisle. » Dit-il en tendant sa main pour que nous la serrions. Nous acquiesçâmes poliment.

« De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Oh, eh bien, euh... Je pense que nos garçons devraient venir pour cela. » Hésita Esmée. Ceci me parut suspect...

« Bella, ce sera Edward. Alice pour Jasper. Et Rosalie, Emmett. »

Nous avons hoché de la tête, ennuyées. Nous les voyons à l'école tous les jours. Chaque jours, leurs chemises étaient rentrées et ils avaient tous les trois des lunettes aux verres épais. Ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde attrayants.

Edward Cullen marchaient dans ma direction et je m'empêchai de rouler des yeux, me souvenant que ses parents étaient ici. Jasper est allé se tenir aux côtés d'Alice et elle se raidit de colère. Emmett déambula vers Rosalie et lui donna un sourire le plus ringard que j'ai jamais vu. Je l'ai vu contracter sa main alors qu'elle pensait à le gifler.

Carlisle restait auprès d'Esmée.

« Vous êtes ici parce que nos fils vous ont choisi pour devenir leurs âmes sœurs. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages à Stephenie Meyer L'histoire à ummmm26**

**Merci à tous les ceux qui ont laissé une review, notamment aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pu répondre :) **

**Chapitre 2 : Les jolies popularités**

**OoO POV Edward OoO**

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre en remorquant Jasper et Emmett, se sentant aussi âgés que moi. Ce qui était arrivé une demi-heure auparavant m'avait mis dans une humeur vraiment mauvaise. Vous n'avez aucune idée...

_PpP FlashBack PpP_

_« C'est quoi cet enfer ? » Rosalie parla la première, ayant un esprit plus vif. Alice avait l'air aussi en colère. Ma Bella, cependant, rougit furieusement, s'excusant auprès de mes parents avec ses yeux. Non, je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, mais je pouvais certainement déchiffrer ses expressions faciales. Elle était différente des autres. _

_« Est-ce une blague ? » Alice exigea ensuite._

_« Vous, les gars... Je... Je... désolée. » Déclara Bella, son visage portait désormais un masque de cruauté. « Vous devez sûrement nous faire marcher. C'est complètement... »_

_« Bizarre ? Stupide? » Fournit-Emmett, son sourire faisait apparaître des fossettes mais elles disparurent pour laisser place à une mâchoire contractée. Il semblait rejeté._

_Bella rougit encore, en regardant vers le bas. « Désolée mais nous devons y aller. Venez, Rose, Alice. »_

_Les filles se retournèrent, firent voler leurs cheveux et marchèrent sur les pieds de Jasper et Emmett. Elles sortirent brusquement par la porte tout simplement. Bella me regarda puis s'empressa de les rattraper. C'était silencieux alors que nous les suivions du regard._

_« Hé, les filles ont une sacrée puissance. Nos pieds seraient morts si nous avions une peau normale. » Dit Emmett, en essayant de briser la tension, mais nous pouvions voir sur son visage qu'il était aussi blessé._

_PpP Fin Flashback PpP_

Je savais que Bella était différent mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Ma peau pâle, mes cheveux anormalement bronze, et la façon dont elle est partie peu importe ce que j'avais fait. Elle devait vraiment détester cela. Nous nous installâmes vers Emmett, qui était le plus gai de nous tous. Il leva la tête et dit : « Ahah ! »

Jasper leva un sourcil et je gémis. Emmett nous regardait avec un sourire comme il faisait toujours.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon d'obtenir ses filles. Nous devons les impressionner ! »

Jasper et moi l'avons regardé.

« Obtenir ces filles ? Vous voulez dire, leur demander leur main ? Sois respectueux Emmett. » Marmonnais-je.

« Comment diable sommes-nous censés faire ça ? » Demanda Jasper, frustré.

« Les gars ? Il est temps de farfouiller dans les magazines de mode. » Sourit-il en se frottant les mains.

Eh bien, Laissez Emmett le gourou de la mode prendre le dessus et vous vous sentirez en vie – autant que les vampires puissent se sentir en vie. Bien. Puis-je vous rappeler qu'Emmett était tout aussi en vogue que Jasper et moi, c'est à dire vraiment peu ? Cela allait être mauvais. Et je ne voulais pas parler de la définition de Michael Jackson sur _mauvais._

**OoO POV Esmée OoO**

Oh ! Ce sont des filles humaines, pas des vampires. Leurs cœurs ont besoin d'être gagné pour donner de l'amour à nos garçons. Nous les vampires, ne procédions pas comme cela. Ces filles aimaient avoir le choix et si nous leur disions que nous sommes des vampires, les Volturi s'impliqueront et nous n'aurons plus que d'autre choix que de trouver des immortelles. Les garçons devront trouver une autre solution...

« ESMEE ! » Rugit Emmett.

« Oui, chéri ? » Demandais-je, sortie de mes pensées.

« Nous voulons que ces filles nous apprécient. Aide-nous. »

J'ai ri. « Juste être vous-même, mais vous aurez besoin de courage. Demandez-leurs un rendez-vous. Après, elles verront comme vous êtes charmants et elles vous aimeront si elles sont assez bonnes. »

« Maman. » Dit Edward, marchant avec Jasper. « Tu veux dire le visage de Jasper ainsi que son charme, non ? Parce qu'Emmett n'a rien de charmant. Vous auriez dut le voir lors de la chasse de la semaine dernière. »

Emmett se mit à rire. « Eh bien, je n'avais pas eu d'ours décents en quelques semaines. Tu fais ce que tu peux lorsque tu as faim. »

Je secouai la tête. « D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars. Si les filles sont dignes de vous, elles vous aimeront. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent dans leurs chambres. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ces filles qui me faisait penser qu'elles étaient parfaites. Je savais que mes garçons auraient leurs âmes sœurs. Je l'avais cru.

**OoO POV Bella OoO**

« Alice ? Tu penses qu'ils étaient sérieux ? »

Elle se moqua. « Umm. Non. Qui pourrait t'inviter dans sa maison, te dis qu'il t'aime et que tu es son âme sœur ? Je crois seulement qu'ils cherchaient à nous embarrasser. » Sa voix se brisa un peu à la fin.

« Mais leurs parents étaient là. » Ajoutais-je doucement.

'Leurs parents étaient dans le coup. »

« Tu y crois ? » Demandais-je, assise près d'elle.

« Oui. »

« Si tu penses que tout cela est une blague, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Elle se retourna, son visage ruisselant de larmes. « Bella ! Tous les trois sont à peine arrivés il y a un an. Nous sommes devenus populaires ! Nous avons accepté ! Et maintenant, ces... ces intellos décident de tout gâcher ! » Elle a commencé à sangloter sur mes genoux. « Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory nous ont vu sortir de leur maison. Toute l'école va parler de nous demain. Comment pouvez-vous _ne pas _être en colère contre eux ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant ses yeux vers mon visage.

J'ai soupiré. « Je suis folle de rage. Bien sûr. Mais, Alice, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Cette popularité nous monte à la tête. Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies. Tu sais comment je suis. J'aime lire et je ne suis pas allée à une seule fête cette année. La popularité n'est pas faites pour moi, Alice. C'est pour toi et Rose. Les Cullen avaient une raison de nous inviter dans leur maison. Je vais les laisser venir et me parler demain. »

Alice hocha la tête. « Tu as raison. La popularité n'est pas pour toi. Mais l'école va se moquer de toi demain et parler avec ces ringards ne va pas t'aider. »

« Espérons le meilleur. »

Rosalie marchait dans la pièce et me regardait. « Tu es sérieuse Bella ? »

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et acquiesçai.

« Eh bien alors, je te suis. Merde, je n'aime pas ce que les autres pensent. »

J'ai soulevé un sourcil et leva les yeux. « Ok, je m'inquiète, mais ma curiosité est trop importante. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça pour nous. Je suis avec toi. »

Alice leva les yeux vers nous et essuya ses larmes. « D'accord. Faisons-le. »

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la salle de classe, renversant nos cheveux alors que tout le monde nous regardait et chuchotait.

« Et les rumeurs commencent. » Murmurais-je à Alice alors qu'elle faisait la moue.

« Bella ! Alice ! Rosalie ! Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Jessica avec une fausse inquiétude.

« Oh rien, pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, froide.

« Je vous ai vu toutes les trois quitter la maison des Cullen hier ? Pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ? » Demanda-t-elle, espérant certainement des potins juteux.

« Tutorat ? » Se moqua Rose.

« Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de tutorat ! Surtout toi Bella ! »

Soudainement, Edward Cullen est venu derrière moi.

« Hey Bella. » Dit-il de sa voix ringarde. Je croisai mes doigts dans mon dos pour éviter une erreur.

« Sa mère était chez nous pour le club lecture. » Répondit-il à Jessica.

« Et ma mère ma dit de le déposer. » Ajoutais-je rapidement.

« Et nous avons décidé de venir avec Bella. »

Jessica sourit. « Hmm Ok. Rendez-vous au déjeuner ! » Elle s'éloigna et nous poussâmes des soupirs de soulagement.

Edward arqua son sourcil.

« Hum, merci. On t'en doit une. »

Il sourit. « Oui c'est vrai. Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre, mes frères et moi, pour le dîner de ce week-end ? »

Je restais bouche bée. « Attend. » Dis-je. « Vous avez des explications à donner, d'abord. Pourquoi avez-vous nous appeler dans votre maison et nous dire que vous vouliez être nos âmes sœurs ? »

Son sourire disparu. « Parce que nous vous aimons. »

J'ai ouvert ma bouche, mais il m'arrêta. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons qu'il ne se passera rien, mais vous nous le devez bien... Alors le dîner ? »

Rosalie regarda Alice et Alice me regarda.

« D'accord. Aucun lieu public. » Dis-je, en considérant la phobie d'Alice. « Votre maison. »

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Quelque chose me dit que cette année allait être quelque peu différente et deux fois plus excitante...


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à et l'histoire à ummmm26 :)**

**Chapitre 3 : Triple Rendez-vous**

**OoO POV Bella OoO**

Ce fut la nuit la plus étrange dans l'histoire des nuits bizarres. Je me retournai pour regarder Alice et Rose. Ils avaient effectivement essayé de bien paraître ?

« Umm ? » Dis-je, dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Nous ne voulons pas que leurs parents pensent que nous haïssions leurs fils. »

J'ai hoché la tête, puis j'ai réalisé combien ça avait sonné cruel.

Nous avons attendu jusqu'à ce qu'une limousine est venue vers le perron et nous restâmes bouche bée. Les gars sont arrivés et on tendu la main de leur femme préférée. Edward a occupé la mienne.

« Limousine ? » Dit Rose, choquée.

« Tout pour toi, bébé. » Sourit Emmett.

Jasper le gifla dans le dos. « Il veut dire que c'est pour vous toutes. »

J'ai demandé : « Une limousine juste pour nous ? »

Ils se sont figés. « Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Edward nonchalamment. « Vous méritez tous ce luxe. »

Je rougis d'un rouge profond, pensant à tous les ringards que nous avions rejeté quand ils nous ont demandé pour sortir. Pourquoi les garçons Cullen étaient différents ? Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Ils nous traitaient comme des beautés. Ils ont vu, à travers nos actes et au vu des gens normaux, qu'ils voulaient nous traités comme des reines. Je ne comprenais toujours pas tout ça, mais je compris certaines d'entre elles, ce qui était mieux que ce que Rose et Alice avaient compris. Le temps apporterait nos réponses, je l'espérais.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, après que les filles aient gigoté inconfortablement et que les gars avaient un grand sourire sur leurs visages, nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Edward a ouvert la porte pour moi et Emmett a ouvert celle du côté de Rosalie.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda Edward en prenant ma main et en se penchant comme s'il était sur le point de l'embrasser ? J'ai été surprise et hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Que pouvais-je dire ?

Edward sourit et pour une fois, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait les dents alignées et les lèvres pleines, fantastique pour un garçon... non, un homme. Il baisa ma main. Ses lèvres étaient douces.

_Attendez ! Je ne suis pas censée penser ça ? Il va ruiner notre image ! _J'ai hoché la tête et exhalé et Edward m'a regardé rieur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Je pensais qu'_il _était bizarre.

Emmett a essayé de passer son bras autour de Rosalie, mais elle l'écarta, releva le menton et marcha par elle-même. Il suivit derrière elle, toujours souriant.

Nous sommes entrez dans la maison et Esmée et Carlisle nous attendirent. Esmée était vraiment belle. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier en soie rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses. Maintenant si ma mère portait cela, je vomirais, mais sur Esmée, elle était superbe. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la mère de trois garçons déjà au lycée.

Alice et Rosalie étaient tout aussi muettes que moi. « Eh ben dis donc ! » S'exclama Alice. Tout le monde a rit.

« Merci, chérie. » Sourit Esmée. Elle était vraiment douce. On n'aurait pas cru que nous nous étions rencontrés seulement hier.

Elle marchait avec élégance devant nous. Carlisle, tout aussi bien vêtu, arborait un sourire fier sur son visage alors qu'il prit le bras d'Esmée.

« Amusez-vous les filles. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, pendant qu'elle ouvrait des portes géantes.

Je restais bouche bée et Alice et Rosalie étaient autant alarmées. Les garçons ont commencé à rire.

« Détendez-vous les filles. » Dit Jasper. Leurs rires étaient si mélodieux, mais lorsqu'on regardait leurs visages, nous ne pouvions être que déçus. Ils n'étaient pas des top-modèles.

Le dîner fut une affaire délicate. Tout le monde était assis dans un silence inconfortable troublé uniquement pas les cliquetis des fourchettes sur les assiettes. Les seules paroles échangées furent quand quelqu'un demandait un peu plus d'eau, du sel ou bien quelque chose d'autre. Alice étant très bavarde, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose. Je décidai de débuter la conversation.

« Oui, » dis-je ne rougissant comme tout le monde me regardait interrogateur. « Les gars, vous avez des projets pour après le lycée ? » Oh merde. Ils vont probablement commencer à divaguer. Cela n'allait pas aider.

Edward se racla la gorge. « Je pense entrer dans le milieu médical. » Quelque chose au sujet de son ton sonnait comme si cela l'ennuyait.

« Je vais devenir un écrivain. » Continu Jasper levant brièvement les yeux de son assiette mais il ne regarda qu'Alice.

« Psychologie. » Termina Emmett, après avoir bruyamment mâché. Tout le monde le regarda et tout d'un coup, les murs ont répercuté un assourdissant fou rire collectif. J'étais penchée et mon visage était rouge alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

« E-Emmett... vous... vous voulez être un... _psychologue? »_ Crachais-je entre deux hoquets. Alice et Rosalie riaient aussi beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions autant rigolé, et je paris qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu cela. Qui savait que ces gars-là avaient du caractère ? Je commençais à être heureuse de leurs avoir donné une chance.

« Quoi ? Quoi de mal à être psy ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Tu devrais déjà grandir avant d'être psy, mon grand. » Dit Jasper en roulant des yeux. Nous rigolâmes encore.

« Et toi, Bella ? Que veux-tu faire ? » Demanda Edward. J'avais eu peur qu'on me le demande. J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive. « Je ne sais pas. » Dis-je en regardant vers le bas. J'avais de bonnes notes, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire dans la vie me faisait me sentir vraiment stupide.

Edward sourit et me releva le menton. Umm, wow. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant mais, à travers ses épaisses lunettes, on pouvait voir des yeux vert émeraudes vraiment profonds. Sans réfléchir, je me suis levée, j'ai pris ses lunettes et les lui ai ôtées. J'ai entendu ses halètements.

« Edward, » Alice fut la première à parler. « Tu es vraiment mignon. »

J'ai recentré ma vision afin que je puisse voir son visage en entier. Soudain, je pouvais dire que ses traits étaient vraiment harmonieux, ses cheveux naturellement bronze coiffé en une coiffure unique ébouriffée, sa peau pâle et parfaite, et surtout, ses yeux verts si frappant.

« Whoa ! » Etait tout ce que je pouvais dire. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et sourit. Un sourire tordu, le rendant encore plus parfait. « Whoa ! » dis-je à nouveau.

Il rit. « C'est ce que tu vois qui te plaît ? » Je rougis et il m'embrassa la joue tendrement. Je me sentais belle.

« Oohhh ! » Dit Alice doucement, mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

J'ai regardé dans les yeux d'Edward et rougis à nouveau. Dieu qu'il était mignon. Il sourit et passa son bras autour de moi. J'ai haleté légèrement. Son accolade était froide mais je me sentais à ma place, comme à la maison. J'ai soupiré contre sa poitrine et vit le reste du groupe en train de sourire comme des idiots.

« Quoi ? » demandais, en quittant un peu de ce câlin.

Alice leva les sourcils et Rose sourit.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit message pour ''ben oui'' : **

_**''E**__n étant la plus honnête je suis désol__**ée**__ de te dire que tu tradui__**s**__ vraiment très mal, tu utilise__**s**__ uniquement le traducteur google ou quoi? __**V**__raiment en plus les chapitres sont tellement long__**s**__ à venir pour de si petits chapitres qu'à parement __**(apparemment)**__ tu ne travaille__**s**__ pas des masses. Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc super venant de toi mais quand même... __**I**__nvestie__**s**__ toi un minimum dans les histoires par respect pour les lecteurs et l'auteur.__**''**_

**Quand tu sauras écrire sans faire de fautes, tu pourras peut-être alors me dire ce que tu penses. Mais de toute façon tu es trop lâche, même pour t'identifier. De quoi à tu peur ? Que je décide de te répondre directement par MP ? Mieux encore, que je puisse mettre un nom à ce commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un pseudonyme ? C'est sûr, c'est tellement mieux de rester anonyme. **

**De plus, j'ai une vie en dehors de FF. C'est les vacances, il fait beau... Tu sais, dans la vie, il n'y a pas que WoW, ou je ne sais quels jeux de rôle ou sites internet. Quittes un peu ton ordinateur, essayes les randonnées en VTT, fais de l'accrobranche, fais du surf si tu es proche de l'océan, visites des musées ... une activité tout simplement. Le temps passera plus vite comme cela et tu arrêteras de dire que je traîne à poster. D'ailleurs, il me vient une question. En quoi le faîte que je mette du temps entre deux chapitres te pose problèmes puisque tu n'aimes pas cette traduction ?**

**C'est ton choix de ne pas apprécier cette traduction. Dans ce cas, prouves-moi que tu peux faire mieux et que ce ne sont pas que des critiques en l'air. Je saurais m'incliner devant ton talent... si tel est bien le cas.**

**.**

**Maintenant, place au message un peu plus joyeux ! **

**Je voudrais remercier Astasia pour tous ses commentaires depuis le début.**

**Chapitre 4 : Changer de sujet**

« Vous êtes des beaux gosses, totalement ! » Cria Alice. Elles avaient ôté les lunettes d'Emmett et de Jasper aussi. Les gars sourirent et leur dentition parfaite luisait.

« Pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas des lentilles ? Vous seriez vraiment craquant à l'école surtout si vous traînez avec nous, ce ne sera que du plus. » Pensa stratégiquement Rosalie.

Alice et moi nous nous regardâmes et nous nous sourîmes, puis on se tourna vers les garçons. J'étais choquée. Ils avaient l'air peiné.

« Edward ? Quel est le problème ? Avons-nous dis quelque chose... ? » Dis-je précipitamment.

Il sourit hermétiquement. « Tu n'as rien dit. C'est ce que vous nous demandez de faire. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils de confusion. « Vous êtes contrariés que nous voulons vous socialiser ? »

Il hocha la tête. Je soupirai.

« Dis moi pourquoi. » Demandais-je doucement.

Il me regarda avec ses yeux émeraude et soupira. « Eh bien, » Il regarda Emmett.

« Nous aimons nos lunettes. » Répondit Emmett.

Rosalie se mit à rire. « C'est ça, oui ! Vous devez vraiment apprécier être les ringards et les intellos de l'école. » Alice se mit à rire avec elle.

Mes lèvres étaient pincées en une fine ligne. « Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« Nous ne voulons pas nous démarquer... comme vous les filles. »

« Pourquoi ? » Exigea Alice à nouveau.

« Nous nous sentons... inconfortables. »

Rosalie hocha la tête, mais elle n'aimait pas cette réponse à ce que je pouvais en dire. « Mais vous les gars, vous pourriez sortir avec nous tout le temps si vous abandonneriez cette tenue ringarde. Nous n'aurions pas à nous rencontrer en secret.

« Et pourquoi nous nous verrions en secret, maintenant ? » Craqua Jasper. Son ton sonnait comme celui qu'il a utilisé avec nous le jour où il nous avait invité à venir dans cette maison la première fois.

Rose le regarda. Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Alice avait la langue liée, aussi. Elle l'a juste regardé avec ce qui semblait de la nostalgie, bizarrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise, alors j'essayai de clore le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas grave, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. »

Edward était heureux. Il me sera un peu plus contre lui. C'était bizarre mais désormais je sentais une sorte se courant entre nous.

« Hum... oui » Bégayais-je. « Voyons... ahem. Laissons tomber le sujet. » Edward ria de mon incohérence.

« Euh oui, vous faîtes quoi demain les gars ? » Demandais-je avec désinvolture.

« Nous allons revenir vous voir les filles. » Répondit Emmett alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil et nous rîmes. Nous n'avions pas vraiment pensé à demain.

-.-.-.-

« Emmett ! Fait moi descendre ! » Rosalie criait alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs.

« Rêve toujours ma beauté. » Sourit Emmett.

« Aller ! Quelqu'un va nous voir ! »

Il rit joyeusement, mais la fit descendre néanmoins. Elle fixa sa chemise.

« Hum. » Souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Tu n'as pas idée combien je suis heureuse de te voir. » Dit d'une voix traînante Alice à Jasper.

« Jessica a appelé et veux nous parler à trois heure. Je voudrais bien qu'elle se la ferme ! » Elle n'avait jamais parlé de Jessica comme cela. Cela allait être intéressant. Jasper passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Alors quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda vivement Rosalie.

« Nous pourrions aller manger quelque part, ou un bowling, ou jouer au tennis.'' Répondis-je, imaginant toutes les possibilités.

Alice secoua la tête. « Non. » Elle n'était pas d'accord. « Si Jessica nous voit, nous ne verrons jamais la fin de cette histoire. »

Je me mordillai les lèvres et regardai involontairement les expressions sur les visages de tout le monde, elles passèrent de l'extase à la déception.

« Alors, où sommes-nous censé aller ? » Demandais-je, presque en colère.

Alice me regarda étonnée et ne parla pas pendant une minute.

« Chez toi. » me suggéra Rosalie.

Je secouai la tête, mais acceptai. « D'accord, ma maison. » Dis-je laconiquement.

« Edward, met tes fesses dans ma voiture. » Je réalisai ce que je venais de dire et je présentai immédiatement mes excuses, mais il riait et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je m'installai sur le siège conducteur et nous sommes restés silencieux tandis que tout le monde prenait place dans les voitures derrière nous. Je pouvais entendre Emmett ricaner de mon emportement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu disais des mots vulgaires. » Dit Edward alors que je commençais à conduire. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. » Souris-je.

« Je vois... Je serais ravi d'en savoir plus sur toi. Accepterais-tu un rendez-vous ? »

Je fus surprise pas sa confidence. Je me retournai pour voir son expression. L'intensité de son regard m'a fait presque enfoncer le frein. Il n'y avait rien de décontracter dans celle-ci.

« Euh... Je, euh... »

« Hmm ? »

« Je vais demander à Rose et Alice... »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait quelque chose sans elles ? »

« _Quoi _? » La question me prit au dépourvu.

Edward avait les sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation. « As-tu jamais rien fait sans Rosalie Sophia Hale et Mary Alice Brandon ? »

« Bien sûr ! » M'écriai-je, comme s'il était stupide. J'avais fait une tonne de chose sans elle. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de la dernière fois et... je ne me rappelais plus. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il me connaissait à peine !

Edward ne rigolait pas de mon expression. « Pourquoi ne fais tu pas quelque chose par toi-même ? Te faire ta propre personnalité? » Il n'essayait pas de me provoquer. Sa voix était douce.

J'ai essayé de penser à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. « Eh bien tu vois... » Je m'arrêtai, en cherchant les bons mots. « Rosalie et Alice sont plus que des amies pour moi. Ce sont mes sœurs. Je les aime plus que ma propre vie. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que nous faisons toujours tout ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer... ça semble anormal. » J'espère qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

Il hocha la tête une fois. « Je vois... un peu comme Jasper, Emmett et moi. »

« Exactement. »

« Je suis désolé, j'avais mal compris. »

« Je suis désolée moi aussi. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Edward. Je ne fais pas que suivre Alice et Rosalie parce qu'elles sont populaires. Nous sommes de vraies amies dans la vraie vie. Le statut de popularité ne va pas changer notre amitié. » Je commençai à ressembler à un orateur. Je suppose que c'était une sorte de folie.

Edward rigola qui me mit encore plus en colère.

« Quoi ? » Craquai-je.

« Rien. J'aime la façon dont tu défends les gens que tu aimes, c'est tout. »

Je n'étais pas sûr où il voulait en venir « Ok. »

« Est ce que tu défendrais... je ne sais pas... ton petit copain comme ça ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, enfin je pense. »

« D'accord, j'étais juste curieux. »

Je me retournai pour voir son expression à nouveau. Il regardait ses mains, donc je devinais qu'il ne voulait pas me connaître. Je compris cela.

« Ok. » Dis-je, rejetant la conversation et en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. Mais je trouvais que je le changeais souvent le sujet des conversations ces derniers temps.

**Le prochain chapitre samedi soir ou dimanche au milieu de la nuit !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Pas de langues**

**Edward POV**

**Le week-end suivant : **

« Vous avez des chips les gars ? » Demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle fouillait dans notre garde-manger. Je me mordais les lèvres et regardai Emmett. Il avait oublié d'acheter plus d'aliments humains pou après le repas, nous étions une nouvelle fois dans notre maison. Pouah. Ces choses là étaient dégoûtantes, mais nous devions maintenir la mascarade. J'espérais que nous pourrions bientôt leur dire ce que nous étions vraiment... et qu'elles ne nous repoussent pas. Esmée nous répétait que ça ne se passerait pas comme cela, qu'elles étaient différentes, mais à chaque fois que nous imaginions la scène, nous pouvions les voir courir loin de nous, effrayées.

« Je ne pense pas. Je crois que j'ai tout mangé. » Sourit Emmett en s'excusant.

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave... Et des cookies ? » Demanda-t-elle et continuant à fouiller dans les trucs que nous gardions juste au cas où des amis médecins de Carlisle venaient spontanément. Cette fille ressemblait à un mannequin, mais ne mangeait pas comme tout le monde.

« Rosalie ! » Siffla Bella. Elle était debout maladroitement sur notre grand escalier et elle la regardait incrédule. « Stop ! »

Rosalie leva les yeux et sourit. « Désolée ! Ça fait longtemp que je n'ai pas mangé. Bella, donne-moi ce que tu as apporté avec toi. Donne ! »

Bella leva les yeux et se dirigea vers un sac en plastique sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bien sûr je savais déjà ce que c'était avant même qu'elle passe la porte aujourd'hui : une tarte au pomme.

« Yum » Dit Rose avant qu'elle ne commence à chercher frénétiquement des assiettes et des serviettes de table.

Emmett, Jasper et moi avons échangé des regards paniqués. Nous allions devoir manger, par politesse.

« Allez, les gars. J'en ai fait pour tout le monde. » Invita Bella.

J'ai avalé et sourit. « Bien sûr. Puis-je avoir un morceau plut petit ? Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. »

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit une assiette avec un morceau plut petit que celui de Rosalie. J'ai pris une bouchée. Il avait un goût de poussière. Chaud, de la saleté collante. Pouah. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire une grimace et je mangeai toute ma part en une seule bouchée.

« Waouh, Edward. C'était vraiment chaud. Est ce que ça va ? »

Emmett a commencé à ricaner de la déclaration de Bella et elle a réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Je veux dire... vous _êtes _très chaudes.. » Elle rougit. « Mais je voulais dire que ce morceau de tarte était vraiment très chaud... et toi tu l'as mangé en une seule bouchée... et je me demandais... »

Je ris et posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle était mignonne quand elle a marmonné. « C'est ok. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Emmett est juste un peu stupide. » As-je en le foudroyant du regard.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir un sens de l'humour. » Sourit Emmett. Rosalie se mit à rire tandis qu'Alice roula des yeux et Bella rougit.

« Un film, ça tente quelqu'un ? » Demanda Jasper en souriant. Il avait le DVD d'Avatar et six paires de lunettes 3D dans ses mains. Alice sautilla et courut l'embrasser. Pauvre Jasper, il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

« J'ai toujours e envie de voir Avatar ! Comment as-tu obtenu le DVD ? Il vient de sortir ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et lui répondit : « Je connais quelques personnes. »

Wow. Il fit ce qui était convenu. Nous faisions tout pour impressionner les filles. Obtenir le DD avait été un jeu d'enfant. Nos journées étaient remplies de petites choses comme celle-ci. Nous aimerions rentrer de l'école ensemble et traîner un peu à la maison. Parfois, à cause des amies snobinardes des filles, nous devions réduire notre temps passé ensemble, mais on ne pouvait pas les garder pour nous tous seuls. D'ailleurs, si cette chose _d'âmes sœurs _existait vraiment, elles seraient incapables de repartir vers Jessica et son gang.

Nous nous étions tous installés autour de la télé avec enthousiasme mais le temps que Bella alla jeter les assiettes en cartons à la poubelle, il n'y avait plus de place pour s'asseoir, sauf par terre. Je me levai automatiquement pour aller sur le sol et lui laisser ma place, mais elle me fit un signe de la main.

« Non, assieds-toi là. » Dit-elle en pointant ma place. J'ai commencé à protester, mais elle me lança un regard impatient. Je me suis docilement assis et elle s'avança, en hésitant, se mordant les lèvres, les yeux sur le sol. J'aurais voulu lire dans ses pensées.

_Mec, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? _Me demanda Emmett.

_Quel est le problème ? _Jasper était concerné. Il pouvait sentir son anxiété par vagues.

_Quand est-ce qu'elle va s'asseoir pour qu'on puisse regarder le film ? _Pesa Rosalie avec impatience.

_Je parie qu'elle va bouger_ pensait Alice, en oubliant le film pour le moment. _Je parie qu'elle va s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

Les pensées d'Alice me glacèrent. Bella allait vraiment bouger ? Elle allait s'asseoir sur mes genoux ? Elle s'approcha inconsciemment, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

« Est ce que je peux, euh, je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? Tu sais, je ne veux pas trop me poser sur le plancher et je ne veux pas que _toi_ tu ailles sur le sol, donc je pensais que c'était une bonne idée... »

Elle jaugea de ma réaction et rapidement elle changea ses motivations. « Ou je pourrais me serrer entre vous, si tu préfères ? »

J'ai tendu ma main et j'ai sortis mon pus beau sourire. « C'est d'accord. Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux. » Une partie de moi était en extase. Bella était si douce et chaude. Et je l'aimais. Et je me sentais bien avec elle sur mes genoux. L'autre partie était horrifiée. Que faire si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler de l'avoir si près de moi et si je faisais quelque chose de mal ? J'aurais aimé qu'Esmée soit là, mais elle m'aurait probablement dit de faire confiance à mon cœur et que j'étais assez fort ou du moins quelque chose du genre. Bella s'assit provisoirement sur mes genoux, ne mettant pas encore son poids sur mes jambes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Penses tu que mes jambes vont se briser à cause seulement de 50 kilos ? » Souris-je.

Bella se mit à rire nerveusement. « Ok. » Elle se détendit, la tête sous mon menton. J'enroulai mes bras autours d'elle. C'était naturel, non ? Sa chaleur autour de moi me fit soupirer de contentement.

« On est bien là, non ? » Taquina Bella. J'ai ri. Elle n'était plus timide.

C'était plus sympa qu'au cinéma. Bella aurait l'occasion de se blottir contre moi et il m'arrivait de lui caresser les cheveux. Il semblait qu'elle pourrait m'accepter comme étant plus qu'un ami... mais avant elle devait m'accepter comme un ami. J'ai souri à l'idée.

Je n'avais aucun problème à contrôler ma soif. Il semblerait que mon amour pour elle eclipsait mes problèmes de faim. Cela était un soulagement.

« Je pense que cette scène de romance entre Neytiri et Jake est à vomir ! » Partage Emmett.

« Que vas-tu penser de leurs acouplement extraterrestre. » Pensa tout haut Jasper.

« C'est. Trop. Impressionnant. » Conclut Alice.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas que les Na'vi aurait du aller en guerre contre les humains. » Déclara Rosalie. Tout le monde se tourna et la regarda fixement.

« Tu plaisantes, non ? » Emmett se mit à rire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » Rosalie haussa les épaules ? « C'est injuste. »

« Ils ont perturbé la paix de leur planète. Ils étaient complètement dans leur droit. » Jasper avait toujours été un soldat confédéré caché.

« Pourquoi avons-nous un débat sur le film, les gens ? » Demanda Alice tout à coup. Tout le monde rit.

« Nous devions être trop pris par le film. » Dit Bella. « Tu dois admettre cependant, que ce film est incroyable. »

« 'Comment vais-je savoir si l'oiseau m'a choisit ?', 'il va essayer de te tuer.' » Cita Emmett.

« Ouais, c'était hilarant. » Souligna Bella.

Nous étions tous assis en silence pendant un petit moment, essayant d'obtenir un vaisseau spatial pour Pandora. Dans toutes mes années de vampires, je n'ai rien vu de tel dans un film. C'était en faite... magnifique. J'utilise très rarement ce mot pour décrire quelque chose, à part ma maman et maintenant Bella et Avatar.

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Jessica à une fête dans une heure et nous ne voulons pas qu'elle nous suspecte. »

Jasper, Emmett et moi geignîmes intérieurement.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Jasper, en bon gentleman. Lui et moi sommes allés ouvrir la porte aux filles tandis qu'Emmett chantait la chanson du générique.

« Oh Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dis à Emmett qu'il ne doit pas faire carrière dans la chanson. »

J'ai éclaté de rire et elle sourit énormément.

« Oh ! » Dit-elle.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai oublié... de faire quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » J'étais confus.

« Cela. » Elle enroula ces bras autour de mon cou et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Ma première réaction fut de s'éloigner d'elle car beaucoup de filles l'avaient fait avant et avec mes frères ont essayaient toujours d'éviter cela d'où les lunettes et l'air intellos qu'on se donnait. Mais ensuite, je me suis rappelé que c'était Bella et que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

**Bella POV**

C'était assez éffrayant de prendre en charge un baiser. Qu_e penserait-il ?_ Me surpris-je à penser. Mais je savais que je devais sortir de ma coquille et faire quelque chose. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. J'en étais certaine. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas être vu en public avec lui surtout à cause d'Alice, mais j'étais prête à le faire devenir mon petit ami secret jusqu'au jour où elle et Rose auraient une prise.

J'ai touché ses lèvres avec les miennes, je les trouvais froide et dure. C'était anormal, mais je m'en fichais. Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à la maison, tout comme je l'avais ressentis dans ses bras. J'ai appuyé plus fort et il gémit. Je souris à ma petite victoire. J'allais ajouter ma languen mais alors ses lèvres se sont pincées.

Je me reculai, confuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? » Je rougis quand il sourit.

« En faîte, tu me rends fou. » Dit-il en retour.

J'ai ri. « Cela ne me semble pas être un vrai problème. »

« Ce n'est pas... c'est juste que... Je ne pense pas être prêt à ajouter nos langues. Je suis... fou ? » Dit-il hésitant.

Je soufflai. C'était un mensonge vraiment mauvais. « Sérieusement ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'embrasser, Bella, c'est juste que... berk. Je ne sais pas. Nos langues ! »

Je ne compris toujours son problème, mais je n'allais pas le pousser pour plus d'informations.

« Ok. » Ais-je dis, piétinant sur le pas de la porte avec Alice et Rosalie qui ricanaient.

« Bye. » Dit-il, ses sourcils froncés nerveusement.

Pouah. Ma vie amoureuse... Pas de langues ? Il voulait dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, c'est ça ? Parfait !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! **

**Me revoilà après quelques temps de vacances ! **

**Après quelques remarques, je me suis renseignée auprès de l'auteur : Si Edward ne veut pas embrasser avec la langue, c'est avant tout car il a peur de ne pas se contrôler et en aucun cas à cause du venin ! **

**Chapitre 6**

**Edward POV**

J'étais un idiot. J'étais insignifiant, et égoïste, et... _je l'ai fais pour la sécurité de Bella. _Maintenant, je ne pouvais dire le contraire. Si elle avait obtenue l'accés à cette savoureuse langue, elle aurait été trop proche de moi, j'aurais vidé son corps de tout son sang. J'aurais perdu le contrôle. Elle serait morte en ce moment. J'en frémi.

« Arrête de te morfondre. » Dit Emmett, en s'asseyant à mes côtés. « Si cette nana ne peut pas comprendre que nous faisons ça pour sa sécurité, ça serait vraiment dommage. »

« Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes des vampires, Emmett.' Dis-je en le regardant comme s'il était de marbre.

« Et alors ? Elle doit le sentir, non ? » Dit-il en regardant la télé. Je soupirai bruyamment et Jasper vint me tapoter l'épaule.

« Ça va aller, frangin. Si elle a essayé de t'embrasser, c'est qu'elle l'a voulu. C'est le moment pour leur dire ce que nous sommes. »

Je secouai la tête. « Nous allons juste les effrayer. »

Emmett et Jasper, bien sûr, n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils commencèrent à planifier une date pour moi. « Tu peux louer une limousine, à nouveau. Je dois encore avoir des cartes de visites quelques part. » Dit Emmett, partit à la pêche dans les tiroirs de la table du salon.

« Ouais. » Convenu Jasper. « Offres-lui, des roses. Les poussins humains sont censés aimer ces choses. » Je le foudroyai du regard. « Je veux dire, les femmes ! » Corrigea-t-il.

« Cesses d'être un tel féministe. » Se plaignit Emmett.

« Wow, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais un tel mot ! » Crachais-je.

« Oh, oh, oh, frangin ! Calme-toi. Tu es juste stressé par cette situation. Écoute, mec, j'ai vu le visage de Bella quand elle est partie. Elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas autant qu'elle, elle t'aime. Quoi d'autre pourrait-elle penser ? Elle est comme... un piano à queue brillant avec des jambes de dame. » Compara-t-il, selon mon point de vue.

Emmett me fit peur à faire une comparaison de ce genre. Bella était très influençable. Elle a sans doute cru que je ne l'aimais pas, et maintenant elle était en colère que j'avais refusé ses avances.

« Je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle, Emmett. Avant que le problème s'aggrave. » Dis-je tout à trac.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Tu as raison. Fais ce que tu as à faire, mon frère. »

Je souris et attrapai mes clés de voiture. « Si vous entendez rire, c'est Bella et elle a accepté de sortir avec moi. » J'étais surpris par ma certitude soudaine alors que je me dirigeai vers ma volvo argentée dans le garage. C'était effrayant que j'ai eu une telle illumination, même si j'avais plus de cent ans. J'étais sûr que, quoi qu'il arrive, Bella allait me pardonner.

Je l'ai vu marcher seule sur le trottoir, dans un manteau brun clair, un pull gris cendré et ses cheveux bruns en éventail derrière elle, en vague. Elle semblait assez énervée... Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis de la voiture, moteur tournant toujours.

« Bella ! » M'écriais-je, et elle se retourna lentement, comme si chaque étape était chronométrée.

« Edward. » Dit-elle sèchement. Je ressentis un pincement inconnu dans ma poitrine.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. » La suppliais-je.

« Va donner ta pitié à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Répondit-elle sèchement, alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

Alors que je la regardais, j'eus l'impression qu'un coup fut porté à ma poitrine, et il fit mal. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire une telle comparaison. Je n'avais pas reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre depuis que mes quatorze ans. L'ai entre nous, bien qu'il y ai du vent, était chargé d'énergie négative. Notre relation en ce moment me semblait élastique, à cause de la tension.

Mais bien sûr, je savais comment éviter que le caoutchouc se brise. Je l'avais toujours su.

« Bella. » Criais-je avec autorité.

Elle était à la fin du trottoir, à environ une centaine de mètres.

« Quoi ? » Exigea-t-elle.

« Restes-là. » Dis-je en faisant le chemin dans sa direction, à la vitesse humaine. Sa bouche était fixe en une ligne mince et tapait du pied avec impatience.

Quand je suis arrivée à elle, je souris, mais elle détourna la tête. Je secouai la tête et tourna son visage vers moi.

« Comment peux-tu penser que je ne t'aime pas, Bella ? » Demandais-je.

Elle regarda le trottoir. « Ce n'est pas difficile à croire. Je veux dire, tu sembles être plus terre à terre et je suis juste... eh bien, je suis juste une fille de l'école. » Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant. « Alors, tu peux partir maintenant que tu as eu une explication.

Je secouai la tête. « Stupide Bella. » Marmonnais-je. « J'aime les filles simples. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

Je savais que je risquais de perdre tout mon self-control, en ce moment. Je savais que je risquais l'avenir de ma famille et de Bella. Peut-être même de Rosalie et Alice. Il est possible que le titre du journal de demain soit : 'La fille du chef Swan retrouvée morte.' Je savais que j'étais sur le point de faire la chose que j'avais tant évité hier. Je savais tout cela, mais j'étais trop égoïste. Je voulais juste l'amour de Bella.

« Vraiment. » dis-je en enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille et la sentit frissonner. Je basculai son menton pour que je puisse regarder ses lèvres pleines. « Je t'aime. »

Et puis nos lèvres se touchèrent et se réjouirent du courant d'amour qui traversait.

« Bella ? » Je savais de qui était la voix, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter.

« Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Hurla la voix à nouveau.

Je dus arrêter, ou Bella aurait certainement des ennuis. Bella soupira contre mes lèvres, ne voulant pas arrêter non plus, mais un regard vers la droite a tout changé.

Il y avait là rien d'autre que Jessica Stanley sur la tendre herbe verte, en vêtements Hollister, sa bouche ouverte. « Tu n'as _pas _embrassé ce ringard de Cullen ? » Dit-elle, plus fort cette fois. Je faillis siffler contre elle.

« Bella ? » Quelqu'un l'appela à gauche. Nous nous sommes retournés pour voir Rosalie, confuse comme jamais. Alice était juste à côté, et elle n'avait pas l'air confus.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens faire ? » Siffla-t-elle à Bella. Bella tiqua et j'eus envie de coller Alice contre le mur.

« Vous les gars, vous ne vivrez jamais ce moment gênant. » Jessica secoua la tête en fausse sympathie. « Je, euh, Lauren envoie des textos à tout le monde... là-bas. » Souligna-t-elle. Nous regardâmes et la vîmes partir en courant.

« Allons, Bella. » Cracha Alice. Elle avait l'air vraiment pâle. « Nous nous sommes protégées des rumeurs qui allaient venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Bella hocha la tête vers elle et me regarda avec la plus grande froideur que je n'aurais cru voir d'elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela, pour Alice. » Siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je suis resté là, amusé. Elle me haïssait juste pour Alice et non pour elle. Pourtant, elle m'avait quitté. Était-il possible qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans notre baiser ? Elle n'avait pas détesté, mais peut-être, pour elle, ce n'était qu'une... distraction ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Peut-être était-ce différent pour elle. Elle était la meilleure amie de tout le monde, la façon dont elle s'était détournée de moi quand Alice avait eu besoin d'elle... le prouvait bien mais...maintenant je doutais qu'elle voulait être la mienne aussi.

J'étais sûr que j'obtiendrai Bella si cinq minutes en arrière, je me serais conduit différemment, mais maintenant, je partais avec un échec. Tout était si irréel. Ça s'était arrêté si vite. J'avais été vaincu. J'espérais qu'Esmée n'allait pas chercher la vérité et maintenant, grâce à moi, Jasper et Emmett avaient aussi tout perdus.

Alors que je commençais à conduire, je pensais que j'étais incapable de les affronter. Certainement pendant quelques jours. Je dus quitter la maison, allé ailleurs, quelque part où je n'étais pas noyé sous la culpabilité. Quelque part où je pourrais être moi-même et ne pas avoir à me soucier de quelque chose.

J'allais chez Tanya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas publié, mais me revoilà. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire comment je me sentais après que Jessica nous ait vu, Edward et moi, nous embrassant. Et il n'y avait sûrement aucuns mots pour décrire comment je me sentais après qu'Alice nous ait vu elle aussi. J'avais été, pour ne pas dire moins, absolument mortifiée. Comment Edward pouvait m'embrasser comme ça et en étant si négligeant qu'il ne s'est pas assuré que personnes ne regardait ? De toute façon, de quel droit ce l'était-il permis ? J'avais été en colère contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas me prendre et m'embrasser comme ça le chantait.

Lorsque j'ai pensé que je tombais amoureuse de lui, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas obsédé par moi ou était trop timide pour me parler, comme les gens normaux étaient autours de moi. Il était si intrigant. Mes les gars restent des gars. Il pensa à une connexion physique avec lui afin de me faire fondre et tout oublier.

Il n'était pas différent.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Je me le répétais à moi-même, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'ôter de ma tête. Je regardai Alice et grinçai des dents. Je le devais.

« C'est… C'est un… »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Alice n'avait jamais de problème à s'exprimer. Si elle devait lutter pour garder son vocabulaire sous contrôle, elle devait être plus que furieuse.

« Je suis désolée Alice. Je l'aurai arrêté. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferrait ça. Je suis désolée. » Je n'avais cessé de présenter mes excuses depuis ce jour, mais elle ne semblait pas m'entendre.

Son expression ne changea pas. « Notre statut de popularité est toujours en danger, Bella. Tout cela parce que… tu… je ne pense pas que je veux encore te parler pour le moment. »

Ce fut vraiment la pire des réactions. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice avait été blessée. Je restai bouche bée et Rosalie souffla : « Quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec raideur. « Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je souhaite que nous ne sortions jamais avec eux en premier lieu. »

Je commençai à me fâcher. « Alice, comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai vu comment tu regardais Jasper et comment tu le laissais te toucher. Comment peux-tu regretter ce que tu as partagé avec lui ? Tout ça pour… pour la popularité ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de popularité. C'est pour rester parmi les gens bien. Ce n'est juste pas possible que nous traînions avec des ringards, comme les Cullen. Maintenant, peux-tu s'il te plaît quitter ma maison ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler. Tu m'as trop blessé. Il faudra attendre un moment avant que je puisse te pardonner cela. »

Rose se leva. « Je pars aussi. »

Alice secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas à le faire Rose. »

« Mais je le veux. Alice, tu es allée trop loin. Je t'ai vu avec Jasper, moi aussi. Et j'ai vu Bella et Edward. Ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai vu auparavant. Si tu veux les jeter juste pour un statut, qui n'existera plus après le secondaire, alors je ne pense pas pouvoir rester avec toi. Allons-nous en Bella. »

Les larmes brouillaient ma vision et je me sentais trahie, écrasée. Je ne savais pas ce que Rose faisait, mais je l'ai suivi. Je n'ai pas envie de penser par moi-même. Il me semblait que mes amies étaient en colère après moi. Je voulais demander quelque chose à Alice avant que je ne l'a quitte.

« Alice… Ce que j'ai fait a-t-il blessé _toi_ ou plutôt _la vision _que les gens ont de toi ? » Ma voix était ressortie plus comme un sifflement de sorte que je vis Alice broncher.

Je connaissais la réponse de toute façon.

Nous nous sommes assises sur la terrasse d'un café avec des milk-shakes dans nos mains. Une partie de moi se souciait que quelqu'un de l'école nous avait repéré, mais l'autre partie de moi était épuisée. Elle ne se souciait pas de ceux qui la regardaient. Je voulais juste avaler mon milk-shake avec la paille, et d'aller au lit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda Rosalie après un certain temps.

Je réfléchis pendant un instant. « Non. » Décidais-je.

« C'était un bon plan pour Edward en faîte, mais j'ai compris ses motivations… en quelque sorte. »

« Hein ? »

« Eh bien, il pensait véritablement qu'un baiser pourrait tout arranger, surtout que tu l'avais voulu en première. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher. Ce n'est pas logique. »

Je rougis. « Oh. »

Rose scanna mon visage. « Tu n'es pas en colère contre lui pour le baiser. Tu es en colère contre lui pour Alice. »

« Qu'est ce qui fait te dire ça ? »

« Bella. C'est évident ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Si, ça l'est. Tu aurais dû être extatique qu'il a instauré le baiser pour la première fois, et il avait été jusqu'à te faire sortir avec lui, dans la rue. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu… sans la partie dans la rue, amis quand même. Tu lui a juste fait une faveur et Alice est en colère contre lui. »

J'aspirai un peu de mon milk-shake. « Vous êtes trop à parlementer aujourd'hui. »

Rose roula des yeux. « Alice ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, mais tu savais l'enjeu, dès le départ. Va et pardonne-le. Pour une fois, ne laisse pas Alice contrôler tes décisions. »

« Edward avait raison. » Soufflais-je

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu te souviens la deuxième fois que nous avons été tous ensemble ? Quand je le conduis chez moi, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'agissais toujours après vous avoir demandée la permission. Je ne vous permettrez plus de contrôler ce que je fais. » Je me mordis la lèvre. « Je vais réparer tout ça. »

Rose sourit. « Bien. »

J'hésitai puis je rétrécis mes yeux et dit : « Comment se fait-il que je sois la seule qui ne savait pas que ce jour viendrait ? »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Arrêtes de te poser des questions. Tu dois planifier ton pardon dramatique qui va avoir lieu demain à l'école ! »

Je souris. « Ouais. »

Ma tête me tapait lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, mais je voulais me lever pour voir Edward à l'école. Rosalie attendait dehors dans sa voiture alors j'attrapais une banane, mon sac en bandoulière et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Hé, Rose. »

« Hey. »

Le trajet fut assez calme et aucunes de nous fit remarquer l'absence d'Alice qui montait habituellement avec nous. Quand nous sommes arrivées à l'école, un grand sourire emplit mon visage et je sautillais presque sur mon siège.

Rosalie se mit à rire. « Excitée hein ? »

« Ouais. »

Mes yeux parcouraient le campus, à la recherche des trois parias qui fixaient leurs manuels, mais quand je ne les eus pas trouvé, je fronçai les sourcils. « On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas ici. »

Rosalie resta bouche bée. « Regardes là-bas. » Elle me prit le menton et déplaça ma tête pour que je regarde trois gars superbes qui ressemblaient à des modèles de sous-vêtements… entourés de filles. Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient venus à l'école avec des vêtements ordinaires et sans leurs lunettes… et toutes les filles étaient sur eux. Ma gorge se serra quand une fille, Samantha, de mon cours de biologie se mit à l'aise sur les genoux d'Edward.

J'ai avalé. « Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Rose me regarda. « Ouais. Ce n'est pas le bon moment de toute façon. »

« Non, je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais le faire. Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à lui. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Je soupirai. Comment pouvais-je lui dire que, avec Edward avec cette apparence, il pourrait briser sa mauvaise popularité et obtenir toutes les filles qu'il voulait ? Comment pouvais-je lui explique que Samantha était belle et qu'il était compréhensible pour Edward de la prendre au lieu de moi, surtout depuis que je l'avais traité si durement alors qu'il essayait de me récupérer ? Je ne pouvais pas, alors je n'ai pas essayé. Je l'ai juste regardé et je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours la tête baissée afin que personne ne voie mes larmes.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Edward était dans mon cours de cuisine mais il était là, s'intégrant parfaitement avec les filles qui bavaient sur lui… et non pas à cause de l'omelette qu'il préparait. L'école ne me semblait pas l'endroit idéal où je voudrais être le plus connue et aimée.

Alice traîna avec Jessica et Lauren toute la journée et pendant quelque temps et il semblait que Rose et moi ayons été abandonnées par le reste de l'école. Mais Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Angela, Maggie, Benjamin et Ria se sont empressés de nous assurer que nous étions toujours populaires. Ils étaient venus partager la table où nous étions installées et Alice nous jetait des regards pitoyables et puis ils firent facilement la conversation avec nous. Le temps de midi passa dans les rires et de plus en plus de gens tiraient des chaises vers nous.

J'étais reconnaissante de cela, vraiment. Mais tout ce que je voulais réellement était de parler à nouveau avec Edward et qu'Alice laisse un peu son amour pour la popularité. Samantha parlait avec Edward et je me suis tournée un peu, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Cette omelette est incroyable. » Elle gémit comme si elle jouissait.

« Merci. » répondit Edward avec bonhomie.

Je versai un peu de pâte à crêpes dans la poêle et il siffla.

Samantha se leva et regarda Edward de haut en bas.

Je plaçai la casserole sur le feu.

La main de Samantha se déplaçait sur la poitrine d'Edward et lui dit : « Je te veux. »

Ma crêpe brula alors je la jetai. Je me demandai si je pouvais en faire une autre avant la fin de la classe. Maintenant Edward affectait mes notes… Je secouai la tête. J'étais stupide.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour vos review !**

**L'histoire appartient à ummmm26 et les personnages à **

**Chapitre 8 : Le plan des Denali**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

**Le lendemain**

« Est-ce qu'elle me regarde _maintenant_ ? »

« Elle ne l'a jamais fait. » Grogna Emmett, en essayant de terminer son sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes afin de maintenir l'illusion auprès des filles autour de nous. Tout ça dans le but de garder notre façade… que Tanya avait suggéré de mettre en place.

« Oublie le sandwich. » Lui dis-je. « Ca ne fait pas parti du plan. »

Emmett laissa tomber la nourriture et mit ça tête dans ses mains. « Je ressens une envie de vomir après… quoi ? Une centaine d'années ? Pouah… »

Je l'ignorai et scannai la cafétéria. Alice nous fusillait du regard. Je pensais que sa colère envers Bella allait disparaître si nous changions notre look, mais évidement, elle avait trop de fierté pour lui pardonner. Ma colère s'estompa en me souvenant que Bella était en colère contre moi juste pour son amitié avec Alice. Mais Alice était là et traitait ses amies comme si elle ne les connaissait pas.

Bella fut entourée de personnes qui ne s'étaient jamais assises avec elle avant mais elle sourit et rit tout du long avec eux. Elle ne tournait pas son regard dans ma direction, pas même une seule fois. Je suppose que je le méritais après l'avoir prise de Jessica et Lauren, mais si je me souviens bien, notre scène devait l'embarrasser à mort. Pourtant, elle était là, avec plus de gens qu'elle n'en avait auparavant.

« … Juste lui donner quelques jours, mec. » Emmett termina son tour d'horizon en me tapotant le dos. S'il caressait un être humain avec cette force, il aurait sûrement cassé un os.

« Si tu le dis. Je détesterais ça si « Le Plan Denali » venait à échouer. »

« Eddie ! » Cria Samantha alors qu'elle courait vers notre table, remuant un peu trop ses hanches. Elle commençait vraiment à m'agacer maintenant. En fait, c'étaient toutes les filles de Forks High. Il semblerait qu'elles étaient incapables de garder leurs mains pour elles. Ça ne nous était pas arrivé depuis que nous portions nos fausses lunettes et je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec toute cette attention nouvelle. Jessica, Lauren, Alice, Bella et Rosalie étaient les seules à ne pas ''flirter'' avec nous et c'était un peu ironique, car c'était les filles que nous avions choisi. Il serait trop dur de revenir aux lunettes sans causer une sorte de… tumulte.

« Que diable fais-tu ? » Me demanda Emmett avec un regard amusé sur son visage.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as cette expression bizarre que tu as lorsque tu essayes de te figer ou quelque chose du genre. »

Je toussai. « Hmm je viens de penser à drôle de mot dans ma tête. »

Emmett sourit. « Okay… »

« Eddie, » Déclara Samantha à nouveau avec impatience.

« Oui Samantha ? » Dis-je, essayant d'être poli.

Elle vînt vers moi et commença à me masser les épaules. C'est comme si elle se frottait à un rocher, c'est tout ce que je ressentais.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que nous sortions ce soir. A quelle heure viens-tu me chercher ? »

Je m'étouffais sur l'eau 'potable'. « Quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je en savais pas que j'étais si répugnante. » Elle renifla et s'éloigna alors que je me frappais le front. Elle était ennuyeuse et tout mais j'ai…

« Tu pourrais la manipuler un peu mieux. » Me dit Emmett en ma tapotant l'épaule.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Grognais-je.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons compris correctement le plan ? » Dit Jasper alors qu'il regardait Alice qui ricanait à nouveau en nous regardant. Je me sentais mal pour mon frère. Ce n'était même pas de ma faute.

J'avais conduis directement chez Tanya après l'incident du baiser et elle avait été très curieuse de savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Je leurs avais tout déballé et elle et ses sœurs, Irina et Kate, me proposèrent leur aide. J'avais refusé, mais Irina s'était mise en colère et m'avait demandé : « Tu la veux cette fille, ou pas ? » Alors nous étions assis là, en train de suivre les conseils de trois vampires congelés qui passaient leur temps libre à des rendez-vous avec des hommes.

« Jasper, je… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Dit-il avachit sur son siège.

« Euh, ouais, mais il n'empêche… »

« Hé les gars, qu'est ce que Lauren est en train de faire ? » Dit Emmett en pointant l'estrade à l'avant de la cafétéria.

Je réduis mes yeux à son sourire et remarquai qu'elle utilisait un projecteur. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Attention tout le monde ! » Dit-elle dans le micro. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été témoin de quelque chose de vraiment répugnant. Aujourd'hui, les Cullen… » Elle fit un signe vers nous. « …sont habillés comme des mecs hot. Mais on ne doit pas oublier qu'ils sont en bas de l'échelle de popularité et il serait injuste de les sortir de cette position de faiblesse qu'ils avaient encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Vous savez tous, Bella Swan… » Elle la désigna. « …je l'ai surprise dimanche à faire une chose inacceptable. Elle a embrassé Edward Cullen… alors qu'il portait encore ses lunettes, en tenues de geek et tout. Pour le prouver, j'ai pris quelques photos. »

S'il y avait du sang dans mes veines, il aurait été en ébullition. La première image de Bella était celle où elle me regardait avec un regard ennuyé lorsque je m'étais arrêté à côté d'elle. La seconde était de moi me pressant contre elle et son visage rayonnant de confusion et de plaisir. La troisième était celle du baiser réel. Le bras de Bella était autours de mon cou et mes mains étaient sur ses hanches. Nos bouches s'accordaient si bien, j'étais effectivement un peu perplexe. Je n'avais jamais pensé que nous pourrions être compatibles, car il m'avait semblé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas autant que je l'aurais voulu notre relation. Je détachai mon regard loin de l'écran et j'ai vu Jessica et Lauren se murmurant des secrets et Jessica avait un sourire méchant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient déloyales envers Alice, Bella et Rosalie, mais je le savais maintenant.

La popularité est un royaume où fuse le sang.

Je parcourus la salle afin de confronter les réactions des autres, m'attendant à voir des doigts pointés vers moi ou Bella, mais tout le monde regardait Bella avait une expression d'adoration, et un gars à la table des jock me leva son pouce.

Quelques personnes étaient du côté de Jessica et de Lauren. Après quelques minutes de tension, Senna, Kachiri et la sœur de Zafrina, qu'on pensait être muette, allèrent sur le podium, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous les gars, » Commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante, avec un accent brésilien, « mais les photos que j'ai vue étaient vraies, honnêtes et belles. » Elle regarda tout le monde en parlant. « Isabella Swan a osé aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas accepté comme une personne ''cool'' dans notre école. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle a compris la personnalité étonnante de ce garçon ainsi que ça bravoure et l'amour qu'elle lui porte en dépit de ce que _certaines _personnes pensent. » Jessica et Lauren étaient mal à l'aise et s'agitaient. « Edward ne se souci pas de son statut social ni de quoi que soit. Il est confiant et a l'intention de gagner le cœur de Bella. Ils formeraient le couple modèle. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas trop m'exprimer, mais aujourd'hui ces mots étaient nécessaires. Je trouve qu'il est un peu stupide qu'ils viennent de moi et non des neuf-cent autres personnes de l'école. J'espère que vous reconsidérez ce qui est réellement ridicule, Forks High. »

Un mec gothique avec la moitié d'un hamburger dans sa bouche assis juste là, avait son regard vide. La table des ringards avait cessé de discuter et nous regardaient tous, la bouche ouverte. (Apparemment, mes frères et moi étions si bas sur l'échelle sociale que même la table des ringards était au dessus de nous, selon une conversation que j'avais entendue de Lee Stevens, qui savait un peu près tout sur la popularité de Forks High.) Certains gars de la table des Jock hochèrent la tête comme des poulets, comme s'ils avaient compris un tiers de ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis les applaudissements, ont commencé lentement, comme ils font dans les films. Il finit par se transformer en un rugissement, et j'eus du mal à croire que ces personnes acceptaient ma relation avec Bella… du moins la relation que _nous avions eu (_que j'espérais qu'elle continue). J'ai été, cependant extatique de ce que Senna avait dit. Son discourt allait peut-être fixer notre conflit ainsi que celui d'Alice et Bella. Faire d'une pierre deux coups. J'avais besoin de lui parler et vite. Les gens me tapotaient le dos lorsque nous quittions la cafétéria, et encore une fois, ça me prit au dépourvu. Si les vampires pouvaient rougir, mon visage ressemblerait à une sucette à la fraise. J'essayai de retrouver Bella dans la foule massive, mais ne pouvait la voir.

Après cet événement, l'école fut plus calme. J'allai finalement seul à la bibliothèque et je décidai de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Tanya. Si je ne parlais pas bientôt à Bella, j'allais exploser.

« _Absolument pas._ » Siffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Écoute-moi et crois-moi Edward. Elle viendra à toi. Si elle est prête à blesser deux personnes pour le bien d'une seule, elle n'est pas aussi incroyable que je pensais. Et tu lui as fait une composition assez étonnante, donc je doute, qu'elle allait sacrifier ça et votre bonheur à tous les deux pour Alice. »

« Et si elle pense que je ne serais pas heureux avec elle ? » Réalisais-je. Il serait très probable que Bella pense cela.

Je pouvais pratiquement voir le sourire de Tanya. « Rosalie s'en occupera. Elle est jolie et honnête de ce que j'ai entendu. Et la façon dont tu as embrassé Bella sur le trottoir, eh bien, il ne devrait pas être difficile pour elle de prendre la bonne décision. »

Je ris. « Okay. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. Merci pour ton aide. »

Elle se moquait. « Les sœurs Denali savent _toujours _ce qu'elles font. Nous avons réfléchi et nous avons commencé notre site de rencontres en ligne. Kate s'en charge. »

J'ai presque éclaté de rire. « Merci encore Tanya. Bonne chance. Je l'apprécie vraiment et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour Jasper et Emmett. C'était une bonne idée de les relooker aussi, même si rien ne leur ai arrivé. »

« Juste, laisse-lui un peu de temps. Ce n'est que le premier jour. Assure-toi de tout me dire quand elle viendra. Tu me dois bien ça ! »

Je souris et dis : « Bien sûr. » et je raccrochai.

Bella ne se présenta pas à l'école le lendemain.

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Qu'ai-je fais ?

Jasper avait été si doux. Il était le petit ami idéal pour moi, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre. Mais Edward était là aussi et il avait ruiné la belle popularité de Rosalie et Bella que j'avais construit avec beaucoup de travail au fil des années. Je détestais tout ça. Je le détestais _lui. _J'avais rompu mon amitié avec Bella car j'avais vraiment besoin de temps pour réfléchir et aussi parce que j'étais furieuse contre elle car elle n'avait pas stoppé les avances d'Edward et surtout juste là, en public.

Je ne voulais pas le haïr. Lui et Bella étaient parfaits ensemble. Mais il avait emporté une partie de ce que j'étais loin de moi.

Mais n'ai-je pas fais cela aussi pour moi ? Je me suis éloignée de Jasper. Et en brisant mon amitié avec Bella, qui était vraiment nécessaire, surtout depuis que les garçons avaient suivi notre conseil, celui de révéler ce qu'il se cachait derrière leurs lunettes, avait conduit l'école tout entière à l'acceptation d'une possible relation entre les Cullen et une fille populaire. Mais en quoi le statut social est important si Bella n'était pas heureuse ? Et si elle avait raison depuis le début ? Est-ce que Rosalie avait compris cela en partant avec elle ?

Avec ces questions à l'esprit, les réponses vinrent d'elles-mêmes. Il fallait que je présente mes excuses pour mes actions mais ça allait être difficile, surtout que je traînais avec Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, celles qui nous avaient trahies, en premier lieu. Jessica avait tenté de dissimuler sa part de travail avec Lauren, mais elle n'avait pas été très subtile. Etre actrice n'était pas l'orientation conseillée pour elle.

Quelque part dans mon subconscient, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, mais il m'était difficile de me résoudre à me réconcilier avec elle. Jasper, Edward, Bella et Rosalie devaient probablement me détester en ce moment et même peut-être Emmett. Cela me frappa de plein fouet, car ce que j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment était un ami.

_Mary Alice Brandon, tu n'as jamais été conduite dans la mauvaise direction… jusqu'à maintenant._

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. Je ne pense pas reposter pendant les vacances. Eh oui, il faut bien que je fasse mes devoirs ! Portez-vous bien !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau de noël ! Ce chapitre est très court alors je vais essayer de traduire le suivant avant que je parte chez ma mère. Sinon, je ne pense pas que je posterai encore une fois pendant les vacances alors je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve en 2012.**

**Chapitre 9**

**Edward POV**

Salut. C'est encore moi. Bella ne me parle pas, que ce soit à l'école ou à l'extérieur, à l'heure actuelle. C'est pourquoi, vous allez écouter mes misères. Tout d'abord, Bella n'est pas venu à l'école, jamais. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le face à face populaires contre les nerds. Je ne l'ai même pas aperçu dans son quartier et Rosalie Hale me regardait avec pitié. Il se passait quelque chose et je voulais savoir ce que c'était, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, elle se détournait et me disait qu'elle devait y aller, en mathématique par exemple.

« Hé, Rosalie, je… »

« Edward ! Comment ça va ? Et tes frères ? Tu sais ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui à la cantine ? Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas de temps, on se voit plus tard ? Ok ! »

Et puis elle marchait vers sa place en me donnant un sourire étrange. Eh bien, je _pensais _que c'était étrange. Mike Newton la fixait, la bouche ouverte et dégoulinante de bave.

En ce moment, j'attendais Jasper devant son casier. J'endurais quotidiennement des remarques du type : « Tu es un harceleur. » remarques conçues afin de faire durer le plaisir de mon humiliation de la semaine précédente. Je commençais à marcher vers ma classe quand une main est sortie du placard du concierge et essaya de me tirer par la chemise. Bien sûr, le fait d'être un vampire me fit rester immobile. Alors la blonde sortie sa tête et me dit : « Viens ! »

« Rosalie ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Parlons ici. »

Je regardai Jasper et il s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Rosalie me poussa à l'intérieur et je collaborai, elle ferma la porte derrière moi. Elle soufflait de colère.

« Salut. »

« Hé. »

« Désolée, je t'ai évité en maths aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle timidement. Elle regarda autours de nous, comme si des gens pouvaient nous voir, même si nous étions cachés dans le placard du concierge. « Bella m'a menacé de rien dire, surtout à toi, mais on dirait que tu vas mourir si elle ne vient pas à l'école un jour de plus, donc je vais te donner un indice sur ce qu'il se passe. »

Je hochai la tête.

Elle fit une pause. « Bella a peur. »

La peur s'infiltra dans mes veines mortes. Est-ce que Bella savait ce que j'étais ? Me repoussait-elle ? Etait-elle fatiguée de sauter par-dessus les montagnes pour moi, que j'étais trop différent ? Par mon statut social ou par mon espèce ?

« Donnes-lui juste un peu de temps, ok ? Je vais essayer de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. J'espère te revoir bientôt. » Elle me donna une accolade maladroite et gauche.

Je restai là. J'avais sûrement mis ma famille en danger et Bella aussi… Ainsi, elle connaissait la vérité. A en juger par les mots de Rosalie, Bella avait trouvé et elle ne pouvait le comprendre. _Je vais essayer de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, _avait-elle dit. Cela signifiait que Bella avait l'intention de nous balancer ? Personne ne la croirait, bien sûr, mais nous devrions encore partir pour plus de sécurité. Je voulais être avec Bella. Je ne voulais plus bouger. Que faire si Rosalie savait elle aussi ? Elle _avait l'air _d'être au courant, mais je ne pouvais lire ses pensées comme le reste des humains. Elles étaient très différentes. Les pensées de Rosalie ne m'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. Elle était très bonne pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'elle disait. Et Bella, eh bien, vous savez, ses pensées me sont inaccessibles.

Emmett me rattrapa quand je suis sorti du placard et me lança un regard inquiet. « Eddie ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas avec Rosalie ? »

Je souris et me retenu de rire. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Il se tendit.

Je ri. « Hey, Emmett. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme cela. Ne t'en soucie pas ! »

« Il se passe quelque chose, cependant. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me tendis. Emmett pouvait être stupide parfois, mais il savait quand il y avait quelque chose d'important.

« Je pense – mais je ne suis pas sûr – que Bella et Rosalie savent ce que nous sommes. »

« Quoi ? » Dit-il en me regardant incrédule. « Comment ça, tu n'es pas sûr ? Tu peux lire Rosalie, non ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment entendu à quoi elle pensait quand elle me parlait. Je pense qu'elle était trop confuse ou bien elle est vraiment bonne pour focaliser son attention. »

Emmett se figea. « Ou elle sait que tu peux lire dans les esprits et elle contrôle ses pensées autour de toi. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca me dépasse. Mais nous devrions en parler avec Jasper, maman et papa. »

« Et le sœurs Denali. Elles peuvent nous aider. » Dis-je inquiet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais posté aussi rapidement !**

**Bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine.**

**Chapitre 10**

**Bella POV**

J'étais sidérée. Je savais que Jess et Lauren avaient prévu de passer le mot comme quoi Edward est moi nous nous étions embrassés, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles projetteraient des images de nous sur grand écran à la cafétéria alors que tout le monde y était et quand nous étions assis _juste là. _Ces filles avaient vraiment des neurones en moins, mais je suppose que c'était un peu plus facile pour elles compte tenu de mon talent de rendre les choses impossibles.

Après que le choc fut passé, je me suis sentie gênée tout simplement. Tout le monde avait vu Edward devenir populaire entouré des plus jolies filles de l'école. Et maintenant, Senna, en dehors de toutes ces personnes, s'était levée pour défendre notre relation inexistante. Que faire s'il n'avait pas envie d'être avec moi ? Il ne m'avait pas parlé de toute la journée. Forks High tout entier cherchait à nous mettre ensemble. Où étaient-ils lorsque nous avions effectivement voulu leur aide ?

Je suppose que je le voulais, mais je ne savais rien à propos d'Edward. Après le fiasco de la cafétéria, je l'avais vu sortir de là le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Je savais qu'il était embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais tenté de me reparler.

En ce moment, j'étais dans ma chambre, à regarder les gens rentrer de l'école. Je jouais mon rôle de lâche à la perfection. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face, alors j'avais fait croire à ma mère que j'étais malade pour rester à la maison. Un coup fut porté à ma porte.

« Bella. Ouvre la porte. »

Je gémis. « Laisse-moi, Rose. »

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas. »

Je soupirai et dis : « Entre. »

Elle marcha dans ma chambre et me regardait comme je savais qu'elle le fera.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire combien je suis stupide, parce que je le sais déjà. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela. » Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. « Mais je voulais dire qu'Edward était inquiet pour toi. Il m'a demandé chaque jour où tu étais. »

« Quoi ? » Dis-je alarmée. « Que lui as-tu dis ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

« Rose, je suis celle qui se mord les lèvres. Ce n'est pas toi. Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Eh bien… » Elle hésita.

« Tu ne dois pas lui dire la vérité. » Rétorquais-je mais mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu l'as fait ? »

« Pas exactement. » Dit-elle. « Je lui ai juste dit que tu avais décidé certaines choses. »

Je haussai les sourcils. « Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire que j'étais malade ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un mensonge très convaincant. »

« Alors maintenant tu essaies de pimenter ma vie depuis qu'elle est devenue si ennuyeuse pour toi, alors que je vais avoir des problèmes ? »

« Non. » Défendit-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est… » Elle s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration. « Je te l'ai dit. Il est inquiet. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter avec des choses inutiles. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu penses simplement que c'est lui qui ne t'aime pas, et j'ai essayé de te dire qu'il t'aime, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, alors je ne voulais pas lui mentir sur ton absence. C'est le péché romantique ultime. Il t'aurait porté la poisse. »

Je me suis assise sur mon lit, la regardant avec incrédulité. « Je vais à l'école demain. » Dis-je finalement. « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aller lui parler. Je ne veux pas me mettre plus en retard que je ne le suis. »

« Bella ! » C'était au tour de Rosalie d'être exaspérée. « Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pourquoi Edward m'apprécierait ? Je ne comprends pas. Donc je ne vais pas essayer. Fin de la discussion. »

« Pas fin de la discussion ! » Hésita Rosalie. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque flamboyants. « Allons Bella. Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose dans ta vie, tu dois te bouger pour l'obtenir. »

« Retiens ce que je vais te dire. » Répliquais-je. « Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et qui es-tu ? Mon amie ou ma mère ? »

Elle me foudroya du regard et se retourna pour partir. « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Aprsè son départ, je me suis sentie très seule. Je savais que nous n'avions pas eu une réelle dispute. Rosalie et moi avions eu une divergence d'opinion, comme cela arrivait de temps en temps. Habituellement, toutefois, Alice était là pour être à mes côtés.

_Pas cette fois, _pensais-je. Dieu, elle me manquait. J'avais peur pour elle aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit influencée par le côté sombre de la force. Sortir avec Lauren et Jessica avait dû être du plus mauvais effet.

Je me suis assise là et regardai par la fenêtre. Je voyais un couple. La jeune fille avait les cheveux bruns qui se transformaient en une sorte de roux au soleil. Le gars transportait un Livre dans ses mains et portait un chandail.

Ça devait être un des intellos.

Mais quand il se tourna vers elle, il lui sourit et je remarquai ses traits. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un. Il passa son bras autour de la fille et elle rit, un carillon. Ils s'en allèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme dans une scène de film. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, et j'étais presque sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas dans mon lycée. S'ils y étaient, ils avaient sûrement dû me voir à travers la fenêtre et m'auraient reconnu.

Je fixais l'endroit où ils avaient été et ils n'étaient plus là. Il y avait juste un camion ouvert avec le livre dessus. _J'ai besoin d'arrêter de rêver. _J'ai réalisé que j'avais pensé à Edward et moi ensemble. Je soupirai et sorti à Wuthering Heights. Une distraction serait sympa. Quelque part dans le coin de mon esprit, je savais que je ne devais pas abandonner.

**Edward POV**

« Merde. » Pensais-je quand je remarquai que mon livre préféré manquait. Je repensais à ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui. J'avais flippé sur Bella qui savait éventuellement ce que j'étais, évidement, parlé à Tanya à ce sujet, Samantha avait essayé d'attirer mon attention… encore une fois, et je marchais sur le chemin du retour à la maison, ce qui me fit passer devant la maison de Bella. _Merde, _pensais-je lorsque je réalisai deux choses.

La première était que je venais de passer devant chez Bella. La seconde était que mon sac à dos était ouvert. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer, surtout en étant vampire et tout, et mon livre avait sûrement basculé. Maintenant, je devais faire demi-tour pour le récupérer et multipliant ainsi mes chances que Bella me voit. Comment pouvais-je expliquer ma présence ? Pouah. Le théâtre ne m'aura pas servi.

Samantha Stevens avait essayé de me demander de sortir… encore une fois. Il y eu aussi d'autres filles. Le premier jour, mes frères et moi étions allés à l'école sans « costumes » et Samantha avait flirté avec moi dans mon cours de cuisine, en face de Bella. J'avais échoué à réaliser cela auparavant. Etait-ce ce que Tanya avait dit ? De rendre Bella jalouse ? La colère me traversa et je me suis retrouvé automatiquement à composer son numéro de téléphone.

« Hé, Edward ! Ça avance ? »

« Non, Tanya. Il n'y a eu aucun progrès. Et c'est probablement parce que tu m'as mal conseillé. Sérieusement Tanya ? Je t'avais dit que Bella n'était pas comme les autres filles, et pourtant tu as pensé qu'elle allait tomber dans le schéma habituel ridicule ? »

« Whoa, whoa, whoa, Edward ! Est-ce que c'est exactement ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? »

Une étincelle d'irritation me traversa. « Tu as essayé de rendre Bella jalouse. »

Elle grogna. « Non, je n'ai pas fait cela, Edward, il pourrait sembler que ce soit le cas, mais non, je n'ai pas essayé de rendre Bella jalouse. Je voulais que Bella vienne te parler d'elle même si elle t'aime. Et crois-moi… elle est éperdument amoureuse de toi. Si je peux deviner juste en t'écoutant parler de ce que vous avez fait les deux ou trois fois que vous avez passé ensemble, c'est probablement vrai. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Je réfléchis un instant et soufflai. « Tu as raison, je suppose. Je peux voir ce point de vue. Mais je ne crois pas à son amour pour moi. Pas maintenant. »

« Elle t'aime. Elle va venir te parler. »

« Mais elle n'est pas à l'école. »

« Donne-lui du temps Edward. »

« Mais… »

« Edward ! »

« Désolé. »

« Pas de problème. Parle-lui. » Elle rit et raccrocha.

Maintenant. Comment vais-je retrouver ce livre ?


	11. Chapter 11

**BONNE ANNEE ! Je sais c'est ridicule de dire ça le… 25 février ! Lol**

**Je poste déjà ce premier chapitre, peut-être un deuxième avant la fin des vacances, tout dépend si j'ai survécu au long chapitre qui m'attend sur Hot For A Teacher. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui suivent cette traduction, ma super bêta est à l'autre bout du monde en vacances alors pas de chapitre avant son retour ! **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.****(Je le trouve plus classe en anglais ****^_^) **

**Chapitre 11**

« Edward ? »

« Bella… »

Merde. Merde. Merde…

« Salut. Euh, est-ce-que c'est le tien ? » Demanda Bella alors que je m'agenouillais pour récupérer mon livre.

Merde. Merde. Merde…

« Euh, ouais, c'est à moi. » J'arrêtai mes pensées afin d'entendre réellement sa réponse. Elle hocha la tête, juste une fois, les lèvres pincées. Je regardai mes pieds. Ses émotions étaient clairement visibles sur son visage. Elle allait craquer. Trois, deux, un…

« Je suis désolée, j'allais le ranger à la maison. Est-il en mauvais état ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je souris à mes chaussures, mais la regardais avec un visage impassible. « Non, c'est très bien. »

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et nous tombâmes dans un silence gêné.

« Alors, tu n'étais pas à l'école dernièrement ? » Wow, Edward, tu es brillant. Voici un sujet de conversation merveilleux.

« Non, euh, j'ai réfléchi à certaines choses… » Répondit-elle maladroitement.

J'avalai ma salive de travers, mal à l'aise. Savait-elle au sujet de ma condition ? Pourrais-je lui demander sans prendre le risque de lui dire, surtout si elle ne savait pas ?

« Quel genre de… choses ? »

Elle se figea. Oh non, elle savait. Elle savait. Elle savait. Elle savait…

« A propos de nous. » Hein ?

« Quoi exactement à propos de nous ? »

Elle s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. « A propos de savoir si nous voulons… être… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sa voix se fit entendre dans un murmure. « A propos de… être ensemble… comme un couple. » C'était à mon tour de me figer. Elle ne savait rien sur les vampires. Et elle voulait donner une chance à notre relation.

Je pouvais dire qu'elle retenait son souffle, attendant ma réponse. Elle commençait à devenir violette. Sans avertissement, je commençai à rire. Je jure que je devenais fou, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Oh. » Dit-elle, défaite.

« Non ! » Dis-je en marchant près d'elle, toujours en ricanant. « Je voulis que tu penses ainsi, un nous. Et aussi que tu veuilles nous donner une chance. Je viens de rire parce que… parce que… »

« Parce que quoi ? » Dit-elle narquoisement maintenant.

« Parce que ton visage ressemblait à une prune. »

Elle mit son regard 'je suis offensée'. « Eh bien merci ! »

« Haha. » Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Ses yeux bruns étincelaient et la rougeur était de retour sur ses joues. J'hésitai à passer mon bras autours d'elle. Ma gorge me brûlait un peu car j'avais été loin d'elle trop longtemps, mais j'étais certain de pouvoir me contrôler.

« Quoi ? Tu es timide maintenant ? » Me taquina-t-elle. Et puis elle fit la chose la moins « Bella ». Elle donna une petite tape sur mon cul. Et c'était plutôt agréable.

_Sympa Edward. Maintenant tu réagis comme un gamin de seize ans._

« Euh… euh… euh. » Isabella Swan venait de me rendre sans voix.

_Fouetté ! Héhé. _La voix dans ma tête ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Emmett.

« C'est… différent… »

Elle ria et me serra dans ses bras. Le venin inonda ma bouche, mais je ne fis rien.

J'allais tout lui dire… bientôt.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

_« Hey, euh, c'est moi, Alice… Tu sais quoi ? Oublie que j'ai appelé. Désolée… »_

_« Salut, Jasper. Je, euh, je me demandais… enfaite, non. »_

_« Je suis désolée Jasper, tellement désolée… » _

_« Salut. Euh, juste pour te dire, appelle moi, d'accord ? C'est Alice. 634-492-1125. Je suis désolée. »_

J'écoutai mon répondeur, encore et encore, essayant de décider ce que je devais faire. Alice avait détruit la relation entre Edward et Bella. Elle avait rompu son amitié avec Bella en raison de son statut de popularité. Ces nouveaux amis n'étaient pas très fiables d'après ce qu'avait entendu Edward dans leurs pensées. Ils auraient fini par l'embarrasser.

_« Salut. Euh, juste pour te dire, appelle moi, d'accord ? C'est Alice. 634-492-1125. Je suis désolée. »_

La première fois que j'avais vu Alice, j'avais su qu'elle était une personne pétillante et toujours positive. Elle n'était pas hésitante ou timide, surtout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle était désolée de toute cette histoire. En laissant des messages vocaux, elle me disait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait raté et qu'elle voulait donner une seconde chance à notre relation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mon pardon.

Mais pouvais-je lui pardonner ? Elle avait fait du mal à Edward et Bella, oui, mais elle m'avait fait aussi du mal, à moi. Je ne pouvais oublier l'image de son regard méprisant dans ma direction.

Mais j'avais cette sensation, comme une alarme. Même maintenant, dans un coin de ma tête, il y avait une lumière brillante, et à chaque fois qu'Alice était dans un rayon de deux mètres, c'était comme si elle venait à clignoter et hurler comme dans une chanson de Mickael Jackson. _Elle est la seule. C'est elle. C'est elle. _Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela, si clairement. En tout cas, pas pendant les 150 que j'avais vécu. Irais-je à l'encontre de tout cela ?

Si je demanderai à Edward, il me dirait d'y aller. Ce n'était pas un gars très égoïste.

Si je demandais à Esmée, elle serait d'accord avec Edward, après un moment.

Si je demandais à Carlisle, il serait d'accords avec Esmée, après réflexion.

Si je demandais à Emmett, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi et me dirait de sortir. Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais il est très protecteur envers Edward et moi, et les regards réprobateurs d'Alice ainsi que son comportement devaient activer son ''pouvoir'' de grand frère, même s'il était le plus jeune d'entre nous.

C'était la première fois que j'avais autant de mal à prendre une décision. Même pas quand j'ai suvi Maria ou lorsque j'ai rejoint les confédérés. Lorsque j'avais été transformé en vampire, j'avais suivi aveuglement Maria car elle était ma créatrice et dans un sens, la seule famille que j'avais, mais il ne m'avait pas été si difficile de la laisser derrière moi et de rejoindre les Cullen.

« Je suis à la maison ! » Edward, ou du moins je supposais que c'était lui, cria dans la maison vide.

« Hey. » Appelais-je, en soupirant et en me levant pour aller voir la raison de son comportement étrangement joyeux. Juste une heure avant, il boudait sur son livre…

« Devine quoi ? » Dit-il, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

« Hum, quoi ? » Dis-je, maintenant curieux.

« Bella et moi sommes… » Il prit une grande respiration et j'eu peur qu'il m'annonce leur mariage, au vu de la façon dont il rayonnait. « Bella et moi sommes… ensembles ! »

Je souris. Je savais qu'ils allaient surmonter les épreuves. « C'est génial ! »

_« Je suis désolée Jasper. Je suis tellement désolée… »_

Merde ! J'avais laissé mes messages vocaux en cours de lecture.

« C'est Alice ? » Demanda Edward, son visage reflétant sa curiosité.

« Euh, ouais. » Dis-je. Et puis je craquai. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Edward. Elle sait ce qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble et elle m'a demandé de lui pardonner d'être si… si… je ne sais même pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle vous a blessé, toi et Bella, et moi aussi dans son processus, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un dans ma vie. Que diable se passe-t-il ? » Soupirais-je.

Edward s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule. « Vas-y ! » Dit-il gravement. Je ris. C'était la réponse exacte que je pensais qu'il allait me donner.

« Je suis sérieux. » Dit-il. « Je sais qu'elle nous a blessé Bella et moi, mais maintenant elle a moins d'influence sur la vie de Bella. Je pense que Bella peut prendre ses propres décisions et que ce serait bien qu'elle et Alice redeviennent amies. Je suis un peu fâché avec elle d'avoir blessé Bella, mais elles ont été amies tellement longtemps… je sais qu'elles prennent soin les unes les autres. Et puis, tout le monde fait des erreurs. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Whaou ! » Dis-je. « Quel discours ! Tu as pris des cours avec Senna ou quelque chose ? »

« Haha, très drôle ! » Répondit-il.

« Je ne te savais pas si clairvoyant, mais je suppose que quand il s'agit de Bella… »

« … Je me suis soudainement transformé en une personne de sang-froid. Je sais. » Termina-t-il et sourit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « D'accord. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Bien. » Dit-il en tapant mon épaule.

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Mercredi matin avait été assez bizarre. Edward et Bella se sont fréquentés. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Edward, de nous trois, serait le premier à avoir une petite amie. Il était comme… la vie, la respiration… répétitif. Bien sûr, c'était un joli garçon… mais il était ennuyeux. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais heureux pour lui. Un autre truc bizarre c'est qu'Alice est venue parler à Jasper alors qu'il était devant mon casier a la fin de la première période de cours. Je savais qu'ils s'aimaient, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi important. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, juste qu'elle ria à quelques reprises et que Jasper avait un grand sourire après cela. Je me demandais s'ils étaient ensemble…

J'eu ma réponse au déjeuner. Alice est arrivée derrière Bella et lui frappa l'épaule.

« Ouais ? » Dit Bella en se retournant. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je suis sûr qu'elle était surprise de voir Alice agir comme si elle reconnaissait la présence de Bella.

Edward me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Hé, euh, écoute… » Elle hésita, elle vit Rosalie traverser la cafétéria venir vers notre table et sourit à Bella.

« Hey Bella ! J'ai reçu ton texto. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous les gars. » Dit-elle en regardant Bella, puis Edward. « Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Bella, pointant le siège entre elle et moi. J'avalai de travers lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle sentait comme la cerise. J'aimais les cerises.

« Salut. » Elle souriait. Comment rendre sans voix un vampire…

« S- Salut. » Dis-je avec un temps de retard. Je pouvais sentir le sourire narquois d'Edward derrière moi.

« Hum, Bella ? » Dit Alice et nous nous rappelâmes qu'elle était là. Rosalie avait son air renfrogné. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas aussi indulgente que l'était Edward à son propos.

« Désolée Alice. Tu disais ? » Demanda Bella, lui donnant toute son attention.

« Je suis… Je suis désolée. » S'excusa Alice. « Je suis désolée d'avoir rompu notre amitié juste parce que j'avais peur de ce que les autres penseraient. Je préfère être amie avec vous et de ne pas être populaire que de ne pas être avec vous et d'avoir ma popularité. La chose la plus importante est maintenant l'amour et l'amitié. Sans cela, on est rien. Je ne serais pas heureuse parmi les gens qui se moquent de moi au premier pas de côté. » Débita-t-elle.

« La chose est, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis sur ce monde. Et je sais aussi que tu es très en colère contre moi. » Dit-elle en regardant Rosalie. « Sans vous les gars, ce n'est plus pareil. Et Bella, tu peux aimer qui tu veux. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit choisir pour toi. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'Edward est un très bon choix. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Et ce serait dommage de le laisser partir. » Edward sourit.

Bella se leva et l'embrassa. « Je savais que tu finirais par comprendre. Je te pardonne. Bon retour, Alice. » Alice serra encore plus Bella dans ses bras.

« Attendez. » Interrompit Rose, levant sa main. « Je n'ai encore rien dit. «

Tout le monde la regardait et Alice la fixait avec peur.

« Je te pardonne, Alice. » Sourit-elle. « Mais si jamais tu refais quelque chose du genre, je devrais réfléchir à ton cas. » Avertit-elle.

« Merci, Rose. » Dit doucement Alice, et elle l'embrassa.

Je regardai Jasper et il avait ce regard guimauve. Hmmm. Alice ferrait surement une bonne belle-sœur, je suppose. Edward acquiesça légèrement et je savais qu'il pensait la même chose. Tant qu'elle ne faisait plus de mal, à personne…

_Bella aussi ferrait une bonne belle-sœur. _Repensais-je à son intention, un sourire narquois. J'étais persuadé que s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougit, mais il hocha juste la tête à nouveau.

Tout le monde mangeait joyeusement. Même nous, mais c'était à contre cœur, on devait maintenir la façade jusqu'à ce que les filles connaissent la vérité… que j'espérais bientôt.

Bella, Alice, Edward et Jasper se levèrent et débarrassèrent leurs plateaux. Rose et moi étions les seuls à table. Elle me regardait à travers ses cils.

Si les vampires pouvaient s'évanouir, je le serais déjà depuis longtemps.

« Alors… » Dit-elle.

« Alors… » Répétais-je.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

Je ris. « Pas grand-chose. »

« Comment ca ta vie amoureuse ? »

Je ris à nouveau. « En fait, j'ai quelqu'un en vue. »

« Oh, vraiment ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, avec intérêt. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était elle.

« Elle à les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. » Dis-je. « Elle est vraiment grande. Elle pourrait être un mannequin s'il elle souhaitait. »

« Qui est-elle ? » Pressa-t-elle davantage. Encore une fois, complétement inutile.

Je souris. « Je ne te le dirais pas. » Taquinais-je. « Mais son nom comment par un 'R' »

« Je connais quelqu'un dont son nom commence par un 'R'. » Dit-elle en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la poubelle. « C'est Renata, du cours d'anglais ? »

Je bafouillais. « Non. »

« Haha, je le savais ! » Dit-elle avec suffisance. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne pendant que nous marchions vers la sortie.

J'aimais beaucoup ma vie à présent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pour celles qui suivent Hot For A Teacher, le chapitre est en correction. **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes les reviews, alertes, favoris...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12 : Je sors avec un sérial killer**

_6 Mois Plus Tard_

« Isabella Marie Swan. »

Tout le monde applaudit, je souris, montai maladroitement l'escalier et reçu mon diplôme. Je me précipitai hors de l'estrade et je rougis comme à chaque fois que les autres me regardaient.

Nous avions obtenu notre diplôme. C'était incroyable.

J'avais été accepté à Dartmouth avec Alice et Rosalie. C'était un miracle. Nous espérions être colocataires là-bas et ainsi former une bande de six, on espérait aussi que les gars voudraient venir et qu'on pourrait sortir une fois installés. Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient fêté avec nous notre admission. Le truc bizarre, cependant, est que les gars ne nous avaient rien dit à propos de l'université où ils iraient (on espérait toujours qu'ils viendraient avec nous !). J'avais interrogé Edward à ce sujet, mais il ne m'avait jamais rien dit. J'avoue que j'étais un peu distraite parce que nous étions dans un moment de câlins et il avait recommencé à m'embrasser…

J'étais curieuse mais Rosalie me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Elle était assez confiante et que les garçons ne feraient pas de bêtises. Ils avaient obtenu un 4 (N/T : Environ entre 16/20 et 20/20) à leur examen. Bien sûr qu'ils iraient à l'université !

Mais je restais inquiète.

« Hey très chères diplômées ! » Nous accueillit Charlie lorsque nous sommes sorties du gymnase.

« Hé, papa ! » Souris-je lorsqu'il me donna une accolade d'un seul bras puisque l'autre était autours de Renée. Mes parents étaient amoureux depuis l'université. Cliché, non ?

Tandis que nous parlions à nos parents, Rosalie parlait avec la sienne et son père prit soudain un trousseau de clés avec ce qui ressemblait au logo d'une marque de voiture neuve sur elles. Rose n'en revenait pas et elle les embrassa tous les deux.

Alice était bouche bée. « Elle a reçu une nouvelle voiture ? Son actuelle n'a même pas deux ans ! »

Je roulais des yeux. « C'est de Rosalie dont tu parles. Penses-tu qu'elle garderait une voiture de plus de deux ? »

« Haha, je t'ai entendu ! » Déclara Rose, marchant vers nous.

« Félicitations, Bella et Alice. » Nous dirent ses parents quand ils vinrent avec elle, vers nous.

« Merci. » Nous avons souri.

« Vous devriez aller retrouver Carlisle et Esmée. » Ordonna Rose. Les parents des mecs étaient devenus rapidement des amis proches des nôtres. « Nous devons trouver nos petits amis. »

Ma mère, Renée, Liz, et celle de Rose, Céline, étaient tout sourires, lorsque Rosalie dit cela et nous firent un clin d'oeil, mais les papas avaient des expressions meurtrières sur leurs visages.

Alice se mit à rire après s'être éloigner. « Oh, wow. Je pensais qu'ils allaient être un peu plus cool envers eux maintenant. Ça fait six mois que nous leur avons présenté ... et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais eu de copain avant. »

Je grimaçais en me souvenant de Rosalie et Mike Newton ensemble. Gamin indigne. Edward m'a dit qu'il avait vu Mike saliver quand Rosalie passait vers lui tout au long de l'année. Ugh. Oh, bien. Il devait rivaliser avec Emmett maintenant, je ricanai encore quand Edward et Jasper s'approchèrent vers nous. Il me regardait un peu nerveux.

« Hey. » Je souris à Edward qui arrivait vers moi. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et tirait ses cheveux nerveusement avec son autre main. Il avait l'air d'avoir chaud dans son uniforme de graduation ...

« Salut. » Dit-il en retour, encore un peu nerveux. Je fronçai des sourcils et lui donnai une petite claque. Le frapper était comme frapper la pierre. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi il était si ... dur. Oh, wow, je fréquentais trop Emmett, voilà que je faisais des allusions.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Arrête de tirer sur tes cheveux ! »

Il rit un peu. « Désolé. Je viens de ... »

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, curieuse maintenant.

« Je ... Je dois te parler. »

La réalité me rattrapa et j'eus l'impression que ce n'allait pas être une conversation agréable. Allait-il rompre avec moi ?

Emmett avait tiré Rosalie sur le côté et Jasper avait fait la même chose avec Alice à quelques mètres de nous. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation sérieuse aussi. Nous n'entendions pas car il y avait encore des diplômés qui sortaient de la salle de gym et qui parlaient et riaient bruyamment. Beaucoup de gens essayaient de me faire la conversation mais j'étais trop préoccupée par mes craintes.

« Hey, Bella ! »

« Salut, Bella ! »

« Rendez-vous à mon bal des finissants, Bells ! »

« Félicitations, Swan ! » Dit Jacob de l'équipe de basket-ball. Edward ne l'aimait pas du tout. Lui et son ami Jared avait flirté avec moi malgré mon statut ''en couple''. Même maintenant, Edward grogna. S'il devait rompre,il ne serait pas si protecteur, me suis-je dit. Oui. Je dois m'en tenir à cet espoir.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'hôtel et nous dînâmes ensemble. La plupart de l'école était là aussi et tout le monde se félicitait. Nous avions découvert que Jessica et Lauren avaient été acceptées à l'UCLA, et Senna, Kachiri, et Zafrina allaient rentrer au Brésil pour une année avant d'aller à l'université.

J'essayai de faire régner une conversation à table , mais Edward, Jasper et Emmett chuchotaient ensemble avec impatience et ne mangeaient pas, alors je me concentrais sur mon burger. Rosalie et Alice le remarquèrent aussi. Ils n'étaient pas exactement charmants et sociables. Je me sentais comme si nous allions être jetées d'un moment à l'autre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen fut long, sombre et calme, même si nous étions tous ensemble dans la jeep d'Emmett.

« D'accord, Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi un peu, allez, je ne t'en voudrais pas. » Lui promis-je.

« Eh bien ... » Commença Emmett. Nous étions tous assis sur les canapés maintenant et les garçons bégayèrent beaucoup.

« Emmett, il suffit de le dire rapidement. Tu sais que j'aime quand c'est direct. » Déclara Rose pressante. Emmett la regarda perplexe pendant un moment, puis dit : « Hein ? Quoi? »

« Tu ... Tu ... pouah ! Je ne sais même pas comment te dire tout ça. » Elle détourna la tête et je pouvais dire qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Elle l'aimait vraiment.

« Attendez. » Dit Jasper. « Les filles, vous pensez vraiment que nous voulons rompre avec vous ? »

« Ouais. » Criâmes nous toutes les trois.

« Vous n'allez pas nous quitter hein ? » Dit Alice, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait un peu. Depuis quand nous sommes devenues des bébés pleurnicheurs ? Ah oui depuis que nous sommes amoureuses.

« Non! Ugh, non, nous ne voulons pas rompre avec vous ! Pas du tout ! » Dit Edward, comme s'il ne voulait même pas penser à cette idée. Cela me fit plaisir.

« Mais ce que nous sommes sur le point de vous dire peut vous donner envie de rompre avec nous ... et courir loin, très loin. » Grogna Emmett.

Edward se leva et prit ma main dans la sienne. « Tu sais, quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu l'aimes, peut importe ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Eh bien, j'espère que tu es prête pour un de ces moments où il faut prouver son amour. »

J'avais tout à coup peur. Qu'avaient-ils à dire ? Qu'ils étaient des tueurs en série ? Je sors avec un tueur en série ? Non, c'était ridicule. Mais ils semblaient si nerveux ... et Edward tiraient sur ses cheveux en bronze, comme s'il était en plein combat intérieur... une conscience vraiment coupable ... comme quelques meurtres d'une valeur de ... gah ! Contrôle tes pensées Bella !

« Nous sommes ... nous sommes ... »

« Nous sommes ... »

« Des vampires. »

**Voilà la fin de chapitre. Il est court alors je vais essayé de vous apporter la suite prochainement, surtout avec cette fin...**

**A bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews (13) que vous avez laissé sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai été agréablement surprise.**

**Leilouchkakakamouchka (j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes en recopiant...) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je pense que la fin de l'histoire ne tardera pas car il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres. En ce qui concerne ta question à propos de google traduction, je ne te cacherai pas qu'il m'arrive de traduire avec cet outil car je ne comprends que l'anglais littéraire, celui qu'on apprend à l'école donc des fois j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre mais en général je traduis seule.**

**Je m'attaque à la suite dès que j'ai terminé de traduire le dernier chapitre de Hot For A Teacher donc vous risquez d'attendre un peu plus que ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

**Bella POV**

Nous sommes restées là, à regarder.

« Bella ? » Dit Edward nerveusement. Je continuai à les fixer, comme le faisait mes amies, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Rose ? » Emmett agita sa main devant le visage de Rosalie. Sa main vampirique. Sa main vampirique qui avait cinq doigts comme la nôtre.

« Alice, est-ce que ça va ? » C'était la voix de Jasper. Voix vampire Jasper. La voix d'un vampire était... chaud. C'était inattendu.

Est-ce que les vampires répondaient lorsqu'on leur posait une question ?

« Edward ? » L'appelais-je. Ma voix sonnait bancale, incertaine.

« Oui, mon amour ? » Sa réponse était tout à fait calme.

Je hochai la tête à moi-même. Oui, ils répondaient.

« Je t'aime. » Lui dis-je.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse. Et puis : «Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Plus que toute autre chose dans le monde. » Sa voix était aussi émue que je me sentais. J'ouvris lentement les yeux dont je me souvenais pas de les avoir fermés.

Il y avait son visage. Sa peau impeccable. Ses beaux yeux topaze. Ses cheveux de bronze. On pourrait croire qu'il pleurait, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes.

« Pas de larmes. » Constatais-je, comme un robot. Je voulais toucher son visage.

_Non, Bella_. Mon instinct m'avertit du danger.

_Mais pourquoi__?_ Me demandais-je. _Il ne m'a__vait__ jamais blessé auparavant. Pourquoi__ le ferait-il __maintenant__?_

_Non_.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux mais il y en avait dans les miens. Elles menacèrent de couler. Je voulais lui parler normalement, essayer de comprendre.

« Edward, c'est vrai ... que Je t'aime. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai toujours remarqué quelque chose ... de ... bizarre dans votre famille. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ça ...si grave. »

Edward sourit. « Attends, je pensais que tu partirais en courant avec les filles. »

« Non. » Lui dis-je, un petit sourire étirait les coins de ma bouche. « Je suis juste un peu mentalement instable pour le moment. »

Humour. L'humour était une bonne idée. L'air était moins tendu. Je pouvais sentir Alice commencer à se détendre un peu.

Edward rit doucement, mais son sourire disparu rapidement. Emmett était debout un peu derrière lui et le pointait de son regard. Comment pouvait-il avoir perdu sa bonne humeur en même temps qu'Emmett ? C'était presque comme si il avait ...

_Lu dans son esprit._

Je me mis à trembler quand j'entendis la question que venait de poser mon _vampire _de petit ami. « Allez-vous vous intéressez à notre régime alimentaire ? »

« Le sang humain ! » Rosalie se sauva. Tout le monde la regardait. Alice et moi étions en état de choc, Edward, Emmett, et Jasper étaient dans l'horreur.

« Non, non, le sang n'est pas humain. » Dit Emmett, en essayant de la calmer. « Nous, euh, buvons du sang animal. »

Rosalie était un peu essoufflée. Ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings et je pourrais dire qu'elle essayait réellement de le croire, mais la voix de son instinct n'était pas d'accord. Pourquoi diable avions-nous un instinct, de toute façon ? Surtout si Dieu avait su que nous allions finir par tomber amoureuses avec un tas de vampires ?

C'est exactement ce que c'était. L'amour. Rien de moins, rien de plus ... peut-être pourrions-nous qualifier notre amour d'éternel ?

Ce fut un gâchis. Leur déclaration, mes pensées, ma réaction, les réactions de mes amis, tout. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Edward allait commencer à parler à nouveau, mais je lui fis un signe de la main.

« Nous avons besoin de temps pour absorber tout cela, Edward. » Lui dis-je. Ma voix sonnait aussi fatiguée que je me sentais. « J'aimerais en savoir plus, mais je suis encore ... en état de choc. » J'ai souri avec lassitude.

« Bien sûr. » Edward acquiesça. Sa respiration était déréglée. « Mais ... puis-je encore ... t'embrasser ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas de mon espèce. Je savais aussi que j'avais de forts sentiments pour lui, qu'il soit humai, ou non.

« Oui. »

Il se pencha et tendrement, prit mon visage et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne voyais pas de différence avec avant la révélation. Le baiser était merveilleux. Les vampires pouvaient montrer de l'affection.

Et je pense que, quand un peu de temps sera passé, je ne ferai plus attention à ce qu'Edward était, aussi longtemps que lui et moi serions ensemble. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Rosalie et Alice pensaient la même chose.

-. -. -. -

**Rosalie POV**

« Est-ce le dernier de tes bagages dans la voiture chère nouvelle diplômée ? » Me demanda Papa.

Je lui fis un sourire. « Ouais. Ils sont tous là. »

Il me rendit mon sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. « Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps pour te le dire, mais je suis vraiment fier de toi, Rose. Bon travail, Honey. »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je refusai de lui montrer mon visage.

« Promets-moi juste de ne rien faire de téméraire. » Me demanda-t-il.

J'avalai la boule qui m'obstrua la gorge et j'essayai de trouver une phrase cohérente afin de ne pas révéler mes émotions. « Bien sûr, papa. Je te remercie. Et Je t'aime. Je viendrai te voir à Noël, d'accord ? »

« Tu ferai mieux. Le mère de Bella serait paniquée si elle découvrait que vous prévoyez d'éviter la soirée qu'elle va prévoir. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour rire. Le son parti avec un coup de vent.

« Bye. » Lui dis-je pour la dernière fois avant noël.

J'entrai dans la voiture que mes parents m'avaient offert il y a trois mois et parti en direction de la route principale avec l'intention d'atteindre le centre-ville de Forks afin de rejoindre la route pour Seattle. Mon esprit était branché sur pilote automatique. Je me suis retrouvée à conduire en direction de la résidence des Cullen. J'essayai de faire demi-tour, mais c'était trop tard. J'avais déjà pénétré dans l'allée étroite qui menait à leur villa et il m'était impossible de retourner en arrière, et Emmett Cullen était assis dehors, profitant de l'air chaud d'août. Il m'avait repéré.

« Rosalie Hale. » M'interpella-t-il.

« Emmett Cullen. » J'essayai de paraître confiante. Tout comme lui, fort et sûr de lui, comme il le faisait. Cet homme, qui n'était pas de mon espèce. Cet homme, qui pouvait me saisir et boire tout mon sang en ce moment. Cet homme, qui ne ferait pas cela. Parce que cet homme, ici, m'aimait.

Les vampires étaient incroyablement rapides, pâles, et dangereux.

Mais ils avaient aussi une immense capacité à aimer et à protéger.

Ils étaient destinés à être des monstres, mais ils ne pouvaient, à travers leurs propres décisions, devenir de meilleures personnes. C'est exactement ce que les Cullen avaient fait.

« Où allais-tu ? »

« L'école de Designer. » Dis-je en tremblant.

« Ahh. » dit-il, comme s'il était réellement intéressé. Cet homme, que j'aimais plus que n'importe qui. Moi, la garce pourrie gâtée de Forks High.

« Alors, tu vas à l'université ? » C'était une simple déclaration.

« Oui, j'y au collège. »

« Tu vas faire un diplôme en quatre ans. Tu auras vingt-deux ans. »

« Oui. »

Il se pencha vers moi. Je pouvais sentir son parfum magnifique. « Et puis quoi après ? »

Je baissai les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ... mais je sais un truc. » Lui dis-je avec une soudaine explosion de confiance en moi. « Je t'aime, Emmett Cullen. Je n'ai aucune idée comment nous allons faire pour avancer, mais je suis prête à essayer. Je serai à l'école, mais je rentrerai et viendrai te voir autant que je le peux. Tu es toujours mon ami et rien ne changera à cela. Nous allons trouver une façon d'être ensem. » Emmett m'écrasait contre lui, m'embrassait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. J'étais un peu inquiete, j'avais appris des choses sur les vampires en ligne. Leur soif était presque impossible à contrôler. Pourtant, je pensais aux baisers que nous avions échangés auparavant, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes, j'avais confiance en lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rosalie Hale. Tellement. Et nous allons trouver un moyen. » Dit-il fermement.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé depuis que nous étions assis dans les bras de l'autre, mais je finis par m'arracher à lui et lui donnai un dernier baiser. Je devais y aller. Je devais aller remplir la partie humaine de ma vie.

Alors que je le laissai, je savais que je devrais faire un choix un jour. Cette révélation me fit frissonner. Mais, j'avais une drôle de sensation, je savais ce que je choisirais. Qui je choisirais.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Bella et Alice pensaient la même chose.

-. -. -. -

**Alice POV**

_Mme Alice Cullen._

_Mme Jasper Cullen = Alice Brandon._

_Alice Brandon = _

_Alice Cullen + Jasper Cullen = amour._

Je grimacai à la vue de mon vieux cahier de mathématiques de l'année dernière. C'était il y a six mois déjà mais je me sentais comme si c'était hier. Maintenant que j'étais en première année à l'université, les choses avaient changées et étaient différentes. Je me demandais si j'avais déjà fait partie de ce monde.

_Il était une fois, un être ordinaire et une fille laide, ennuyeuse et humaine tombée amoureuse d'un beau vampire blond._

Je pensais que si je partais pour l'université, sans rien dire à personne, surtout à lui ... ç'aurait été plus facile pour moi. Mais j'avais eu tort. Noël avait lieu dans deux semaines. Je devais rentrer à la maison et aller le voir... lui... et lui parler ainsi qu'à ses frères. Je ne l'avais toujours pas oublié. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Je l'aimais et rien n'y changerai.

Mais il était si magnifique.

Et j'étais moi.

Et, je veux dire, après l'avoir quitté, il a dû trouver une belle nana vampire qui l'aimait pour ce qui il était, au lieu de ce qu'il était. (N/T : l'auteur joue sur la différence entre who : qui et what : que/quoi. Ça ne rend pas très bien en français.)

Je n'étais pas digne de lui.

Mais je n'allais pas le lâcher de sitôt. Alors, je finis mon jeu, fini mes devoirs, et appelai ma mère. Je rentrais à la maison pour Noël. Je n'allais pas attendre que quoi que ce soit, bon ou mauvais, se produise. Je voulais juste voir si l'amour de ma vie m'aimait en retour, et si c'était le cas, je serais probablement, avec le temps, en mesure de l'aimer pour qui il était complètement. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je le laisserais à sa vie, beaucoup plus subtilement que lui avait fait pour entrer dans ma vie, de la même manière dont j'étais partie à l'université. J'étais prête pour qu'on soit heureux pour toujours et à jamais.

Et si je devais choisir entre ma vie humaine et mon copain alors…

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Bella et Rosalie pensaient la même chose.


	14. Chapter 14A

**Salutations chères lectrices !**

**Je sais ça fait longtemps et surtout ce chapitre est très court. C'est la première partie du tout dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Pour ma défense : J-26 avant les premières épreuves de Bac !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 Partie 1**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Le soir, après l'obtention du diplôme, j'étais rentrée, agissant absolument comme un robot. Mes parents pensaient qu'Edward avait rompu avec moi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il m'aimait tellement qu'il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas humain. J'avais ouvert ma lettre d'acceptation à l'UCLA avec une neutralité surprenante. J'avais choisi le métier que je voulais et puis j'avais fait de la lettre une boulette que j'avais jeté dans ma poubelle, les yeux fermés.

_Bien sûr, je voulais enseigner,_ récitais-je à moi-même, essayant de me convaincre. Je voulais seulement avoir un but dans ma vie. Me marier avec mon copain n'en faisait pas parti, qui ne l'oublions pas, était un vampire. Un prédateur surnaturellement rapide, pâle, froid, et dangereux pour les humains mais qui m'aimait plus que toute autre chose dans le monde. Plus que le sang.

Quand le temps fut venu de conduire jusqu'à l'université, je fis comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie. Après y être arrivée, je m'installai et me concentrai. Isabella Marie Swan avait toujours voulu aller dans une bonne université. Elle avait travaillé dur pour cela, et elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle aurait un brillant avenir devant elle. Mais je n'étais pas Isabella Marie Swan. J'étais Bella. Bella, qui était tombée dans une école d'intellos et sur une créature qui traquait les humains. Bella avait oublié ses projets d'avenir. Son avenir était sombre maintenant. Ennuyeux et fastidieux. Elle voulait quelqu'un pour participer à son avenir ... et ce quelqu'un d'autre était son petit ami, probablement assis à Forks sous la pluie, dans l'attente qu'elle décide de son sort.

C'était pire que de passer les tests d'amission pour l'université.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Alice ou Rose puisque j'étais ici. Je ne les avais pas vu au cours de l'été, contrairement à notre habitude. Mes parents étaient méfiants, mais ils n'avaient rien dit, trouvant probablement une explication satisfaisante par eux-mêmes. Nous avions tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous réconcilier avec nos sentiments. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elles avaient officiellement décidé.

J'avais tout de même décidé de rentrer à la maison pour noël et de parler avec Edward de tout cela. Je l'acceptais pour ce qu'il était, et je voulais savoir ce que je pourrais faire pour notre relation. Je ne laisserais pas les efforts de Charlie et Renée se perdre. En fait, j'avais prévu sur l'obtention d'un emploi d'enseignant avant ma «disparition mystérieuse».

Rosalie m'avait envoyé un mail avec toutes ses recherches sur les vampires pendant que j'étais à l'UCLA. Il était un peu bizarre, car il n'y avait pas de message d'accueil personnel au début. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste rester silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je prenne ma décision. Je pensais qu'elle avait pris la même décision que moi, mais avec Rose, il est difficile de dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. L'un des e-mails évoquait comment les humains pouvaient être transformés en vampires. Il faudrait que je renonce à tout : école, famille, amis. J'allais me tordre de douleur pendant environ deux semaines. Une fois que je serais réveillée, je serais incroyablement assoiffée de sang. Et puis, pour se convertir à l'alimentation des Cullen, le sang animal, il fallait des années de maîtrise de soi, de patience, et de pratique. C'est pourquoi il était mieux pour Renée et Charlie de penser que j'étais morte ...

Mes yeux s'étaient déchirés à la lecture de cela. J'adorais mes parents. J'étais prête à accepter Edward, mais je n'étais pas prête à les quitter, et c'est pourquoi j'espérais qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient avec moi sur ce sujet. J'aurais besoin d'appui et d'amitié.

Le cours se passa très vite et j'étais revenue à ma chambre sans m'en être aperçue.

Je n'avais pas de colocataire. La plupart des gens seraient jaloux, mais je détestais la solitude. J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un à qui parler ou pour faire des folies. Ici, je n'avais personne. Je ne faisais pas un très bon travail pour me faire des amis, de toute façon. Je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à quelqu'un depuis le début du semestre.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je décidai de vérifier ma boîte de réception et de voir si Rosalie allait enfin me saluer ou quelque chose d'autre. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, mais Alice avait envoyé un e-mail sans objet. Il ne contenait qu'un mot : Jasper.

Je souris à moi-même. Nous étions absolument folles. Mais elle avait choisi ce que j'avais choisis et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi en ce moment. Je ne serais pas seule.

**-. -. -. -**

24 décembre - J'étais indifférente au fait que j'arrivais à Forks, mais mon étrange état de transe fut brisé lorsque l'avion se posa au sol. C'était comme si je pouvais sentir l'humidité familière sur ma peau, même à l'intérieur, et tout à coup j'avais envie de rentrer à la maison de mes parents ... et de voir Edward.

Mon téléphone cellulaire devint fou lorsque je récupérai ma valise. Toutes ces émotions étaient bien trop forte pour moi surtout depuis ces derniers moi. Je décrochai et Rosalie se mit à parler.

« On vient te chercher, que cela te plaise ou non. » Elle semblait toujours être elle-même, je ne savais pas combien je lui avais manqué jusqu'à ce que je me mette à pleurer et rire en même temps.

« Hé, Rose. » Je reniflai, puis m'assurais que j'avais tout.

« Hey, Bella. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça. » La menaçai-je et elle se mit à rire. Je cru avoir entendu Alice derrière elle.

« Est-ce que c'est Alice ? » Lui demandais-je en espérant.

« Bien sûr. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Et si Rose avait décidé vraiment le même sort que moi ? Je ne voulais pas le demander par téléphone. Ça ne me semblait pas juste. « J'ai toutes mes affaires. » Dis-je à la place.

« Nous sommes juste à l'extérieur. »

Je ris. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient là.

Je roulai mes bagages vers les portes et Alice me sauta dessus tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie arrivaient à mes bagages. Rosalie m'embrassa rapidement et me dit d'aller m'asseoir dans le siège passager de sa belle voiture de graduée.

Sa voiture n'était pas ce que je regardais. Emmett Cullen me souriait lorsqu'il remarqua que je l'étudiais et lorsqu'il tint la porte de Rosalie ouverte. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Je laissai échapper un cri inhabituel d'excitation et j'ai couru vers Rose pour une étreinte et Alice nous rejoignit. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais si heureuse. Emmett semblait savoir, aussi, mais l'inquiétude traversa son visage avant qu'il ne réalise que j'étais extatique et non effrayée.

« Nous serons tous ensemble. » Je lui souris, et ses yeux bleus se réchauffèrent alors qu'elle me serra en retour avec toutes ses forces.

Maintenant que les filles et moi étions toutes sur la même longueur d'onde, Alice et moi avions une autre chose à faire :

Le dire à Edward et Jasper.

Souhaitez-nous bonne chance !


	15. Chapter 14B

**Hello les filles ! Voilà donc la seconde moitié du dernier chapitre. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. **

**Cette partie a tardé à venir, mais maintenant que le bac est passé et mes vacances bien installées, je vais pouvoir vous livrer la fin de cette traduction. J'essaye de poster la fin dans maximum 10 jours. **

**Chapitre 14B  
>Être sienne pour toujours<strong>

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_Quand vas-tu arrêter de me briser le cœur ..._

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que Bella pensait durant le reste de l'été. Elle m'avait évité autant que possible. Avait-elle peur ? Etait-elle dégoûtée ?

Puis, en Septembre, elle alla à l'université comme prévu. Je ne m'attendais pas autre chose, mais allait-elle être si ignorante pour toujours ? N'aurais-je jamais une autre conversation avec elle ?

_Je ne veux pas être un autre ..._

Que faire si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, humain, normal, à l'université ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'embrasser sans l'exposer à des crocs ? Bon, je n'ai pas de crocs, mais ... peu importe. Elle devait sans doute être reconnaissante de m'avoir pour surveiller ses arrières.

_Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait._

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que Rosalie avait accepté Emmett et ils s'aimaient toujours autant. C'était réconfortant, parce que si Rosalie avait accepté, Bella pourrait prendre en considération d'accepter aussi, non ? Mais Rose n'était pas Bella, et alors voilà que j'étais sur le bord d'une attaque de panique, si les vampires pouvaient en avoir.

_Ne me lâche pas, ne me lâche pas, par amour…_

Est-ce que Bella souhaiterait me revoir avec Em et Rosalie ? Devais-je me cacher ?

Pshh. Maintenant, je devenais stupide. Je coupais la très belle chanson mais déprimante et me redressai. Le moins que je pouvais faire était de ressembler à un homme, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi.

Jasper faisait encore pire que moi. Il était comme un robot-vampire. Il ne faisait que deux choses : la chasse et la lecture. Tous des livres sur la guerre civile. Maintes et maintes et maintes fois. Esmée demandait un câlin parfois, étant la personne affectueuse qu'elle était, et il avait planté là maladroitement. C'était comme Alice avait éteint sa capacité d'aimer en s'enfuyant comme ça, pour ne pas mentionner le traitement silencieux qu'elle et Bella avait infligé à chacun de nous.

Je n'allais pas blâmer quoi que ce soit de plus sur elles. Nous avions connu cela auparavant et je n'ai pas été surpris par leurs réactions. J'espérais juste que les Volturi n'auraient pas vent de cette histoire. Nous serions obligés de les mettre en garde à ce sujet ...

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Edward et Jasper allaient avoir une putain de surprise ce soir ! Comment pouvais-je être si heureux pour eux ? Peu importe. C'est ce qu'on appelle la sensibilité. J'avais encore ma virilité ... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tout de suite reconnu le sac à main Prada super chic de Bella…

Je jure que Rose me forçait à les reconnaitre. Ma femme allait à l'école de designer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ramasser les quelques connaissances qu'elle m'offrait.

Faites-moi un procès pour ma sagesse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions maintenant sur le chemin de la Résidence Cullen (en d'autres termes ... ma place) parce que si nous avions conduit Alice et Bella en premier chez elles, leurs familles ne voudrait plus les laisser partir loin de leurs yeux. Un voyage rapide ici et ensuite à leurs maisons était le plan.

Dommage que ça n'allait pas être un voyage rapide. Les gars allaient probablement se déchaîner. Rose et moi pourrions-nous faufiler quand ça commencera, si. Pas de problème ...

Je suis très heureux. Hé hé.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

_Des corps ensanglantés, partout. Mon bon ami Jonathan, avec qui je m'entendais si bien, une demi-vie de plus que moi, attendait, affalé sur le sol que la mort l'emmène. Pas plus tard qu'hier, nous parlions de nos amours. C'était la seule chose que nous avions en commun, nous voulions rentrer à la maison après cette guerre. Un avenir nous attendait. C'était la seule chose nous avions tous en commun en tant que soldats; défenseurs de notre région. Il m'avait parlé de sa Cécilia, et moi de Margaret_

_Margaret._

_Ma douce, mon ange aux yeux bleus avec ses cheveux sombres. Elle appelle mon cœur…_

Je fermai le journal poussiéreux avec frustration. Même mes camarades, anciens combattants étaient amoureux. C'était frustrant. Mon cœur a été lui-même pris. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point beaucoup d'entre eux étaient attendus par leur bien-aimée. Qu'en est-il de nos victoires militaires ? Nos stratégies ? J'avais envie de lire quelque chose sur les numéros, sur la compétence militaire, de nos réussites. Quelque chose qui montrait comment nous nous sommes levés pour nos croyances et nous nous sommes battus au nom de notre région. Tout mais pas l'amour.

Description après description de ces filles à qui ces hommes avaient donné leurs cœurs, pour seulement mourir à la fin. Chaque fois, quelque chose se passait entre l'amour. Les mots que je lisais avaient été écrits par quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, Fredrick Trojan. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il coucha sur le papier de son journal avant que je marche avec lui dans la bataille de la course aux taureaux... et puis je suis revenu sans.

Chaque femme que j'avais lue avait quelque chose en commun avec... elle... et je fermais vigoureusement livre après livre à cause de cela.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur a fumé mais à mon avis, il manque le sujet le verbe et le complément ce qui fait que c'est difficilement compréhensible. Néanmoins voilà ce que je suis arrivée à en faire, sans grande conviction quand même...

J'ai été surpris quand j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Je pensais encore à la Margaret de Friedrick et je me sentais comme si elle allait apparaître devant moi lorsque j'ouvrirai la porte.

Mais cette Margaret souriait affectueusement et avec enthousiasme tout en sautillant sur place.

Ce n'était pas Margaret. C'était Alice.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et un bruit sourd se fit entendre contre ma poitrine dure de vampire, mais je ne sourcillai pas. J'hésitais à envelopper mes bras autour d'elle mais Bella, Rosalie, et enfin Emmett firent leur chemin vers nous. Bella et Rose rayonnaient et Emmett souriait largement comme le frère idiot qu'il était. La confusion régnait dans mon esprit et un milliard de questions me brûlait la langue.

« Devine quoi ! » Dit Emmett d'une voix chantante. Quelques connections se firent et je ne pouvais croire en ma conclusion. J'étais anxieux, baissant le regard vers Alice, mon Alice, je l'espérais.

« Je t'aime, Jasper. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. » Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser une fois encore.

Pour une fois, mes sens de vampires m'avaient fait défaut. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Savait-elle ce que cela signifiait ? Elle allait être changé et passer l'éternité avec moi.

« Es-tu sur ? » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr. J'ai eu six mois pour réfléchir. » Dit-elle, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Même cela est tellement surnaturel. »Murmurai-je. Après des mois, j'avais finalement rejeté cette idée. Lentement, je laisse un sourire éclairer mon visage et je regardai mon grand frère sauter partout avec enthousiasme en imaginant la façon dont Edward allait réagir.

Ce soir allait donc être fait d'une succession de bonnes nouvelles !

Je jetai un regard à Bella, l'une des meilleurs belles-sœurs dont je pouvais rêver, et sourit en silence en la remerciant. Rosalie nous donna un aperçut de notre vie future lorsqu'elle revint avec Emmett. Ce que nous voulions réellement était de rester en famille.

Emmett et moi sentîmes soudainement la fragrance d'Edward à environ deux kilomètres. Il revenait de là où il avait été, à vitesse humaine.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de lui faire la surprise que vous deux êtes ici, il vous sentira. Juste ... croisez les doigts et cachez-vous en haut des escaliers. » Leurs dis-je.

« Préparez-vous pour une autre célébration ! » Conclut Emmett.

Un instant plus tard, Edward déambulait dans la maison depuis le garage avec une expression suspecte sur le visage.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

«Je pensais qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que les Volturi évitent d'apprendre l'existence de Bella et Alice. Mais, elles sont là ? » Demandais-je à mes frères, l'odeur d'Alice et Bella était b=lus forte et je pouvais entendre leurs cœurs battre pratiquement juste à côté de mes oreilles. Effectivement, je regardai vers le haut des escaliers et elles se tenaient là, mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que Bella a quelque chose à te dire. » dit Emmett, essayant de paraître grave mais échoua lamentablement. Je regardai les sourires sur les visages paresseux de mes frères et puis les filles qui souriaient timidement. Quelque chose d'heureux venait d'avoir lieu ...

« Edward, Alice a décidé d'être avec Jasper pour toujours ...d'être changée et tout. » Dit Bella ne me regardant pas directement dans les yeux. « Et je pensais ... je veux vraiment la même chose pour moi, aussi. » Maintenant, elle leva les yeux, ses yeux bruns emplis de détermination.

J'éclatai de rire, joyeux et la fit tourner dans mes bras.

« Es-tu sûr ? C'est pour toujours, tu sais. Tu auras à quitter ceux que tu aimes ..." Aurais-je fait ce choix si je l'avais eu ?

« Je suis sûr. Tout ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est l'amour véritable et de grandes amies comme Alice et Rosalie qui vont dans la même voie que moi. Je suis convaincue que tant que je suis avec vous les gars, je serai très bien. » Sourit-elle.

Je ne pouvais lui résister. Je l'ai embrassée tout de suite, j'avais eu envie de le faire depuis trop de temps. « Je te remercie de revenir dans ma vie, Bella. »

**-. -. -. -**

Le lendemain matin, les filles bondirent à notre maison et frappèrent furieusement à la porte.

« Nous avons besoin de savoir exactement quand la dernière étape sera effectuée, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir quand est-ce que je verrai mes parents pour la dernière fois. » Dit Alice en larmes. Jasper la prit à part et murmura affectueusement à son oreille et je jetai un coup d'oeil à Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pleurée, juste désolée pour Alice.

« On ne vous transformera pas tout de suite. » Répondis-je sans y penser.

Tout le monde se retourna et me regarda.

« Et quand alors ? » Interrogea Emmett. Rosalie semblait confuse.

« Je veux que vous les filles ailliez à l'école. Vous n'êtes pas encore allées à l'université. Il serait dommage de laisser tomber maintenant car les vampires restent éternellement jeunes. Je veux te voir travailler, Bella. Faire l'emploi de tes rêves. Je veux te voir enseigner. »Lui dis-je doucement.

« Alors, » Dis-je, debout afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec tout le monde. « Je disais aux filles de terminer leurs études et de poursuivre une carrière à succès. Puis leurs parents seront heureux que leurs filles aient des vies bien remplies et elles auront plus de temps pour réfléchir à leur décision. » Bella ouvrit la bouche pour me dire qu'elle était sûre, mais je la tenais d'une main. « Parce que si elles changent d'avis, il ne sera pas trop tard. Qui est d'accord avec ma décision ? »

Lentement et provisoirement, six mains se sont levées. Elle fut acceptée à l'unanimité.

« D'accord. Bon. »

« Attendez. » Dit Jasper.

« Oui, Jasper ? »

« Est-il correct de leur proposer quelque chose ? »

Alice poussa un cri et Bella ria.

« Si tu veux sortir les anneaux, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. » Dis-je sincèrement. « Je pense que j'ai les plans pour la mienne. »

« Oooooooooh. » Dit Emmett, agitant ses sourcils.

Je roulai des yeux. « Maintenant, qui veut un petit déjeuner ? »

**Point de vue de Bella**

Et juste comme ça, ce fut réglé. Nous allions être ensemble pour toujours. Mes parents ne pourraient probablement pas venir me voir après mon changement, mais j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice par amour. Je savais que Rosalie et Alice étaient prêtes à le faire aussi. Nos couples se disputaient encore à ce sujet de temps à autre, mais cela n'empêchait pas notre amour de grandir encore. Et quand vint le jour, trois d'entre nous le savaient. Nous avions laissé nos lettres de démission à nos lieux de travail et avions grimpé dans les bras de notre amant désigné, prêt à être à lui pour toujours.

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

J'ai ouvert mes yeux, et je pouvais tout voir. Chaque petit détail. Je pouvais entendre chaque souffle d'Emmett. Il était si près ...

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Je me suis réveillée de la douleur dans presque un monde entièrement différent, mais un seul nom restait sur mes lèvres ...

**Point de vue de Bella**

Mon réveil fut tellement peu familier, mais je savais qu'Edward était avec moi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	16. Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes ! Voilà plus de huit mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette traduction. Je sais que ce n'est pas cool, surtout qu'il ne restait que l'épilogue, j'aurai pu boucler cette histoire avant de passer à autre chose (à une autre de mes fictions entre autre). Je vous le livre quand même maintenant, en espérant que vous m'avez pas toutes abandonnées, même si je le conçois parfaitement.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Epilogue**

**200 plus tard**

**Bree POV**

Spencer Denali était miraculeusement venu jusqu'à chez nous hier et il restait avec nous pendant une semaine. La façon dont il me regardait était ridicule. Je n'allais jamais le laisser s'approcher de moi et encore moins devenir sa petite amie. Pas dans un million d'années. Je veux dire, un regard sur son visage et vous allez courir dans une forêt ou un endroit du genre. Il avait perdu une partie de son visage pendant la guerre il y a environ deux ans et maintenant il avait le culot d'essayer de me draguer ...

« Bree, tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Charlotte, énervée.

« Maman, tu m'as racontée cette histoire un milliard de fois, je parie que je la connais par cœur maintenant. » Me plaignis-je vers elle.

Charlotte n'était pas vraiment ma mère, elle et Peter m'avaient pris avec eux il y a quelques années alors que j'étais un nouveau-né. Pour un nouveau-né, j'avais eu un contrôle exceptionnel sur ma faim, et, depuis la guerre, ils avaient pensé fonder une famille et sont devenus "vampires végétariens". Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient su que je serais une fille vraiment bien.

Actuellement, elle essayait de me raconter encore une fois la guerre à laquelle ils avaient participé. Ils en avaient toujours parlée comme si elle venait de se passer, mais j'ai compris que c'était parce que c'était un point extrêmement important de leur vie et que pour les vampires, quelques siècles ce n'étaient rien du tout.

Charlotte sourit. « Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Commencez par le début. »

Je soupirai alors que Peter marchait vers nous. « Je voudrais entendre cela. » Dit-il.

« Très bien. » dis-je.

« Il y a deux siècles, le Clan Cullen était l'un des plus grands clans vampires de la planète. Bien que les Volturi, les dirigeants du monde des vampires à l'époque, étaient exceptionnellement importants, ils avaient toujours peur que les êtres aux yeux d'or, vampires végétariens comme les Cullen, expriment leur vision sur le sang animal à travers le monde, et leur allié du Nord, le Clan Denali, était tout aussi important que la famille Cullen. »

« Les Volturi ne se prononcent pas assez. Caius était toujours à la recherche d'une excuse pour tuer. Aro lisait tout ce que l'esprit d'une personne détenait par un seul touché et utilisait leurs faiblesses contre eux. Marcus était une personne indifférente, celui qui n'était presque pas aussi mauvais que les deux autres, mais il les laissait manipuler leur pouvoir sans protester. »

« Il ya deux siècles, Edward, Jasper et Emmett Cullen sont tombés amoureux. Pas de vampires mais d'humaines ordinaires. Lorsque la communauté de vampires environnante entendit parler de cela, ils furent étonnés. Un peu plus tard leurs amours ont été transformés en vampires. Il s'avéra qu'elles obtenurent des pouvoirs et le clan devint le clan le plus riche en pouvoirs que le monde des vampires n'ait jamais vu. »

« Mary Alice Cullen a reçu le pouvoir de la capacité psychique. Elle avait souvent des visions dans ses rêves, même si elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne quand elle était humaine. Elle tourna le monde des vampires à l'envers. Les Volturi ont commencé à se sentir menacés. »

« Isabella Marie Cullen, habituée à avoir son esprit impénétrable par son mari ou Aro, a développé un champ de force psychologique. Tous les pouvoirs de l'esprit ne pouvait l'affecter et elle était capable de projeter son champ de force sur les autres. »

« Rosalie Cullen était une hypnotiseuse. Sa beauté sereine pouvait mettre les gens dans un état de transe dans lequel ils devenaient incapables de se maitriser. »

« Leurs pouvoirs sonnaient mortels et féroces. Ils auraient pu leur donner le pouvoir de régner comme des tyrans, indépendamment des Volturi. Rien que Rosalie pouvait manipuler tout le monde. » Charlotte renifla.

« Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. » Poursuivi Peter, ses yeux topazes plein d'admiration. « Ils ont commencé à rassembler le reste du monde des vampires, tout le monde qui furent lésés par les Volturi et leur annoncèrent ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. »

« Les trois nouveaux vampires étaient magnifiques la nuit qu'ils ont fait leur discours. » soupira Charlotte. « Alice, Bella et Rosalie étaient puissantes, intelligentes, magnifiques et leurs cœurs étaient complètement purs. Elles avaient décidé d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour le bien et nous assurer que nous n'étions pas seuls au milieu de toute cette haine. »

« Et à concocter un plan de révolution alors qu'elles avaient étudié notre histoire pendant seulement six mois ! » Rajouta Peter.

« Beaucoup de gens craignaient pour leur sécurité. Que faire si les Volturi finissent par gagner ? Ils savaient que Caius ne laissait personne qui avait été du côté des Cullen vivre et voir un autre jour juste au cas où ils auraient essayé de planifier une autre rébellion. » Continuais-je après que mes parents m'aient distraite. « Mais beaucoup de gens croyaient vraiment que le Clan Cullen pouvait gagner. Ils étaient maintenant le plus grand clan à côté des Volturi et aussi celui avec le plus de talents. Si tous les vampires qui haïssaient les Volturi les rejoignaient, ils seraient impossible de les arrêter. »

« La bataille est arrivée. Edward, oh, Edward. Il n'avait jamais été pour les actions calmes, je pense qu'il a littéralement galopé à cheval jusqu'à Volterra et a exigé qu'Aro montre son « visage pathétique ». Pierre tressaillit et Charlotte eut un petit rire.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. J'ai entendu Jasper jeter une tarte à Marcus quand il n'a pas voté oui pour la bataille. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'il l'a fait. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dis-je « après que les Volturi aient convenu d'en découdre, ils ont décidé de le faire dans le Sahara afin qu'aucune des populations très proches soient perturbées et les vampires non-végétariens pouvaient encore se nourrir s'ils fouillaient assez loin. Malheureusement, la bataille a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue initialement. Cinquante ans ont passé et les vampires se cachaient dans le monde entier. La chose la plus difficile fut pour nous de garder la guerre secrète des êtres humains, non pas que les Volturi hésitaient à les utiliser à leur avantage. Aro et Caius réussirent à obtenir des espions humains afin que nous ne puissions même pas avoir confiance en eux. Partout où nous allions, une conspiration avait dévoilé nos plans. »

« Il est bien connu que seuls les trois grands avaient été gardés pour la fin. Leur garde entière avait été anéantie et les Cullen n'avaient perdu qu'une centaine de soldats, mais la fin de la guerre, Edward en a fait une affaire personnelle. Il vola jusqu'à Volterra en une profonde suspicion. Il avait un sentiment intérieur en lui qui lui disait qu'Aro était retenu dans le vieux château qui était autrefois si vénéré par tout le monde en arrière quand sa puissance était effrayante. »

« Edward a dit qu'il pénétra dans le château et vit qu'Aro l'attendait là-bas. Il portait des gants et était entièrement couvert de la tête aux pieds afin qu'Aro ne puisse pas jeter un coup d'oeil dans son esprit. Edward finit par lui couper la tête et vit Caius perdre l'étincelle de son regard. Il demanda à être exécuté, parce que de toute façon sans sa puissance, il n'avait pas de but pour vivre. Marcus présenta ses excuses au monde entier en évoquant son ignorance et il fini par être un conseiller de la paix, si vous pouvez le croire. Caius a été exécuté après qu'Edward lui ait demandé s'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait et il a répondu : « Bien sûr que non. Je ne pense pas que le monde ait jamais vu une personne cruelle, sauf peut-être Hitler, mais il était humain, de sorte que ce soit ... » Ma voix s'estompa.

Peter hocha la tête. « Et maintenant, les Volturi ne font plus partis du monde des vampires et ne le gouverne plus. Le clan Cullen a reprit ce rôle. Le Roi Edward et la Reine Bella. » Dit-il, en montrant une vieille peinture d'eux. « Les Princes Emmett et Jasper et les Princesses Rosalie et Alice. Bien que le roi et la reine soient des monarques, ils ne se comportent pas de cette façon. Nous sommes très démocratiques. » Dit-il en riant.

« Edward a été choisi comme roi à cause de son importance remarquable dans la guerre des Volturi. » Charlotte sourit.

« Et ... parce que Carlisle et Esmée Cullen font partis des nombreuses victimes de la guerre. » A ajouté Peter solennellement. Ils baissèrent la tête en silence pendant un moment, se rappelant sans doute le couple dont j'avais entendu leur louange. Ils avaient été les inspirations des trois hommes Cullen. Edward aspirait à devenir comme Carlisle.

« Et vous savez le rôle que les trois femmes royales ont joué ? » Charlotte m'a demandé.

« Quoi ? » Je souris.

« Il faut toujours regarder à l'intérieur. A l'école, Edward, Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas si populaire ... eh bien, ils étaient les intellos de service. Mais les trois filles ne s'intéressaient qu'à leurs apparences et leur statut social. » Charlotte toussa discrètement « mais tout le monde a eu une seconde chance et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, notre monde serait dans un état bien pire. Je crois qu'Aro serait encore de ce monde et nous lui mangerons dans la main. » Expliqua Peter.

Je hochai la tête, baissant la tête par embarras. J'avais jugé Spencer.

« Spencer est un gentil garçon. » Me murmura Charlotte après que Peter eut quitté la pièce, même s'il n'avait pas besoin pour nous entendre grâce à son audition vampirique. « Il était un homme brave dans cette guerre. De nombreux nouveau-nés ont été créés après que nous aillons perdu la bonne voie ... il était l'un que l'on trouve du bon côté et qui a lutté avec courage. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

« Et je ne vais pas mentir, ses yeux sont beaux ! »

Je ri et lui dit de s'en aller. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il souriait plus largement qu'auparavant. Je souris timidement en retour et décidai d'aller parler avec lui.

« Je suis désolée. » Dis-je sérieusement.

« C'est bien.» Dit-il en prenant ma main. « Je te pardonne. »

« Tu veux aller prendre un cerf ou quelque chose ? »

Il eut un petit rire et ses yeux bleus brillèrent. « J'aimerais ça. »

Je souri.

Il faut toujours regarder à l'intérieur.

**~. ~. ~. ~**

**THE END**


End file.
